Part Of Soul
by Dark Eagle's Eye
Summary: Sehun berkata bahwa ia mencintai Luhan, namun Sehun tak benar benar mencintai Luhan. Ia dengan tega menyakiti Luhan dengan mudahahnya. Sementara Luhan yang tak tahan dengan luka yang Sehun torehkan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sehun dengan penyesalan... my first Fict... pair: hunhan rating T untuk sementara. warn: gaje, Newbi,
1. Prologue

Ia hanya menatap samar dalam sisian gelap yang mampu membayangi di tepian sudut hatinya. Menatap samar dengan sapuan luka yang bersemayam melipat dalam satuan cerita. Hanya terdiam dalam balutan ketir yang melekat rapat menempel erat pada jiwa. Ia termangu dengan alunan rintihan debam air yang bertubrukan menghantam lapisan bumi.

Ia terdiam, tak memperdulikan tetesan hujan membasahi tubuh ringkihnya. Mata coklat yang kian meredup kini menatap bayangan tinta dalam kanvas yang tercecer di tepian sudut ceritanya.

Tak adakah satu sisipan kebahagian untuknya? Apakah memang seperti inilah dirinya, yang hanya mampu terdiam disaat sergapan rasa yang kian mencongkel hatinya. Tak adakah sedikit saja perasaan kepadanya, mengiba pun ia tak apa asalkan sosok itu mau menatapnya walau hanya sekilas. Ia rela menerimanya, ia rela jika harus menggantikan nyawanya hanya untuk menghentikan waktu sejenak saat sosok itu mau melihatnya.

Namun apa? Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa tak ada sesuatu hal yang berharga dalam dirinya. Ia hanyalah sebuah figuran dalam satu rangkaian kisah dihidupnya. Ia tak mampu untuk terus berdiri menatap apa yang tak seharusnya ia dapat.

Karena satu hal. Satu hal yang pasti tertulis jelas dalam otaknya. Satu hal yang mampu memporak-porandakan benteng hidupnya. Satu hal yang pasti, bahwa dirinya tak pantas untuk sosok sempurnanya, bahwa dirinya tak pantas untuk Oh Sehun...

Karena...

Luhan takan pernah mampu untuk menggapianya..

Karena Luhan tak pantas untuknya..

Tak pantas untuk Oh Sehunnya.

 **Part Of Soul**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Lu Han**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Pair:**

 **HunHan**

 **Warn:**

 **BL, typo (s), messing EYD, Newbi, and the other imperfections of my story.**

 **Presented by**

 **Mr Taka Hiahashi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part Of Soul**

 **_Prologue_**

 _Seorang laki-laki manis tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah. Tangan mungil miliknya mendekap erat tumpukan buku tebal yang memang bisa jatuh tercecer kapan saja. Deer eyes miliknya mengerjap pelan mengedar kearah kiri dan kanan kedua kakinya berjinjit mencoba mengintip dari tumpukan buku yang menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya._

 _Ia tetap berjalan dalam balutan keheningan, manik jernih berwarna coklat itu tak henti - hentinya menyapu jalanan ini. Bibir tipis merah muda nya nampak mengerucut sebal dan sesekali menggembung saat ia meniup untaian poni yang menutupi keningnya._

 _Ia sebenarnya tak mau melakukan ini; membawa setumpuk buku tebal untuk disimpannya menuju perpustakaan. Seharusnya ia kini sudah pulang, sedari tadi suasana disini juga sepi para murid langsung berhamburan keluar saat bel penanda waktu pulang sudah berdentang. Jadilah ia, sendirian berjalan menuju gedung sebelah barat yang berbalik arah dengan kelasnya._

 _Luhan melangkah terseok-seok saat melihat tempat tujuannya kini sudah di depan mata. Ia segera masuk dan dengan cepat menyusun tumpukan buku itu._

 _Ia kembali berjalan keluar dan terus melangkah. Ia berhenti sejenak saat mendengar gelak tawa yang begitu menggema memenuhi suatu ruangan, suara riuh jelas tertangkap jelas kedua telinganya._

 _Dengan penasaran ia mencoba mengintip dari baik celah pintu yang terbuka. Bisa ia lihat disana terdapat beberapa anak-anak tingkat akhir. Bibir mungilnya mengembang saat melihat sosok namja berkulit pucat yang berjalan menghampirinya. Ia tersenyum senang saat namja itu bergerak memegang tangannya._

 _Namun senyumnya sirna saat sosok itu dengan cepat membalik tubuhnya dan tanpa perasaan menjambak rambut coklat gelapnya._

 _Luhan meringis pelan saat merasakan perih pada bagian kepalanya._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hem?" Alunan suara datar mengalun memasuki gendang telinganya. Terasa berat dan begitu dingin._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hah?!"_

 _"Akhh..." Luhan memekik pelan saat Sehun menarik kencang rambutnya dan tanpa ragu membenturkan kepalanya ketembok._

 _"Bukankah sudah ku peringatkan. Agar kau, tidak menghampiri ku saat sekolah." Suara baritone yang mengalun berat tampak begitu menekan mengukuhkan kehendaknya._

 _"Paham?"_

 _"P..pa..paham." cicit Luhan pelan._

 _'Duagh'_

 _"Apa kau paham?!"_

 _" paham!" Luhan berteriak tertahan, ia sungguh ingin menjerit saat rasa pening juga rasa sakit kembali menghantam nya saat rambutnya kembali dicengkram erat dan kepalanya kembali dibenturkan oleh Sehun dengan sadis nya._

 _"Hem..good boy."_

 _Sehun tersenyum senang, ia kemudian menepuk-nepuk rambut Luhan. Dan dengan tenang ia mengecup lelehan darah yang mengalir di dahi Luhan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bahkan kau tak rela teman-temanmu tau bahwa aku mengenalmu. Kau berkata bahwa dirimu mencintaiku, kau bahkan marah jika aku tertawa bahagia bersama namja lain. Namun mengapa? Mengapa kau tega menyiksaku seperti ini, kau tak pernah menganggapku ada. Kau berkata seolah-olah akulah yang memilikimu, namun kau juga bertindak jika aku hanyalah sampah yang kebetulan berada dalam wadah meludahmu.

.

.

.

 _" Sehunna"_

 _Luhan memanggil pelan Sehun yang sedang memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia kini I berada di atap gedung sekolah. Kedua tangan kecilnya memeluk satu kotak besar yang terbungkus kain berbahan katun berwarna biru terang._

 _Bibirnya mengatup rapat, matanya mengerjap pelan dan menyipit saat kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk suatu lengkungan indah ketika ia tengah menatap sempurnanya sosok Oh Sehun._

 _"Sehun.."_

 _"Sehun ah.."_

 _Suara lembut Luhan kembali mengalun lembut membelai bersama buaian angin yang sejuk menerpa. Kedua tangan putihnya dengan ragu menyentuh tangan pucat itu. Ia menggoyangkannya dengan perlahan._

 _"Sehun..ah.."_

 _"Apa?!"_

 _Suara keras itu membentak nya. Luhan hanya mencoba bertahan berdiam diri dengan tubuh gemetar melihat bagaimana sosok Sehun memandangnya tajam._

 _Luhan tersenyum manis, mengabaikan rasa kaget nya. Ia dengan senang menunjukan kotak yang dibalut kain itu ke arah Sehun._

 _"Sehunna, apa kau lapar? Maukah kau makan bersama ku?" Luhan bertanya pelan dan lembut. Kedua matanya menatap Sehun penuh._

 _"Heh. Kau?" Sehun Mendesis dan bertanya dengan mata memandang remeh pada sosok dihadapannya._

 _Luhan mengangguk ragu. Ia sangsi juga melihat Sehun yang memandang bengis ke arah nya. Ia dengan bangga mengangkat kotak itu kearah Sehun. Matanya berbinar senang, saat Sehun menerima kotak bekalnya._

 _Namun senyum Luhan kembali direnggut paksa saat Sehun dengan mudahnya membanting apa yang telah susah ia buat._

 _Luhan menatap nanar pada Jari - jari mungilnya, plaster tampak penuh memenuhinya. Ia hanya bisa meringis pelan saat melihat hasil susah payahnya tercecer berantakan dan mencuat keberbagai arah._

 _Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sendu yang dibalas seringai mengejek kearahnya._

 _Mata Luhan kini mengembun siap untuk melepaskan aliran carian asin. Luhan menutup mulutnya, saat Sehun berlalu dan tanpa perasaan menginjak makanan yang tercecer tak berbentuk tepat di depannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kau tak pernah menghargai apa yang aku lakukan padamu. Semua yang ku usahakan tak pernah berarti apapun di matamu. Kau memperlakukan ku seprti aku memang tak ada artinya, kau selalu memperlakukan ku seperti aku hanya seongok daging tanpa hati yang mampu bertahan bahkan jika kau mengirisnya perlahan dan tanpa sungkan menabur garam dalam setiap sayat yang kau torehkan.

.

.

.

 _"Lu, apa Sehun masih sering menyakiti mu?"_

 _Seorang pria manis bermata bulat bertanya pada sesosok pria manis lain yang tengah be jalan beriringan._

 _"Sehun, baik kok. Ia tak pernah menyakiti ku." Luhan menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya ini. Di iringi dengan senyuman manis yang terlukis indah di wajahnya._

 _Sementara itu sahabat Luhan hanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan._

 _"Lu, apa kau yakin mampu bertahan dengannya?"_

 _Namja manis itu kini tersenyum, dan menatap teduh lawan bicaranya._

 _"Tentu, Kyungie. Memang hal apa yang harus membuat ku pergi dari sisinya?" Luhan menatap pada wajah kyungsoo, ia kembali tersenyum manis yang dibalas tatapan datar._

 _Merekapun berjalan, menelusuri jalanan yang ramai. Mereka berdua terus berjalan dan secara tiba-tiba sebuah motor melaju cepat kearah keduanya._

 _Kejadiannya begitu cepat, kendaraan itu menabrak kearah mereka berdua dan keduanya pun terbanting kearah jalanan dengan keras._

 _Luhan mengerang pelan merasakan rasa sakit saat kepalanya terantuk tepian trotoar. Ia meringis saat merasakan sakit yang begitu hebat menggerogoti kakinya._

 _Luhan menatap pada Kyungsoo yang sedang terisak pelan. Sepertinya tangannya terluka, dan kakinya terkilir. Laki-laki manis itu terduduk dan matanya basah._

 _Suara riuh menghampiri mereka. Pandangan Luhan mengabur bersama dengan rasa pening yang menghujannya. Dalam kesadaran yang menipis bisa Luhan lihat seorang pemuda berkulit pucat menerobos kerumunan, raut khawatir tampankentara di wajah tampannya. Degupan jantungnya terasa dua kali lebih cepat, ia tak percaya jika Oh Sehun sedang berlari menuju kearahnya. Ia tersenyum senang, hatinya berbunga saat melihat Sehun dengan tergesa berlari kearahnya._

 _Namun lengkungan itu hanya tinggal lengkungan. Luhan mematung saat hanya derap langkah yang ia terima. Hatinya mencelos saat hanyalah angin yang menghampirinya. Ia dapat merasakan satu goresan pedang menghunus tepat kedalam hatinya, membelah dan dan mencabik-cabik keseluruhan._

 _Luhan hanya menatap sendu pada Sehun yang sedang menghampiri Kyungsoo dan mendekapnya erat._

 _Luhan lalu menatap kosong kearah Sehun yang saat ini mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan berlalu tanpa menatap kearahnya._

.

.

.

Sekali lagi kau torehkan luka kepadaku. Kau hancurkan kembali harapan ku, kau bahkan tak sudi untuk melihatku. Kau lebih peduli kepadanya yang merintih kesakitan daripada aku yang berlumuran darah dan dengan senyuman bodoh menanti kedatanganmu dan berharap satu dekapan hangat darimu.

.

.

Dan disini lah Luhan berada, bersembunyi dibalik tembok dingin di temani rintik air yang menyapanya. Sebenarnya Luhan berada disini untuk memenuhi permintaan Sehun. Dan ia dengan tersenyum bodoh menunggu sosok Oh Sehun, namun setelah ia menunggu seharian Sehun tak kunjung datang pula padanya. Dan kini hari sudah beranjak malam, air hujan dengan tenang membasahi tempatnya berdiri. Ia lalu berlalu sambil menunggu berharap Sehun akan datang padanya.

Namun apa balasnya? Ia kini berdiri diatas rintikan air melihat bagaimana hangatnya Oh Sehun pada sahabatnya. Ia melihat bagaimana manisnya Oh Sehun memperlakukan sahabatnya.

Luhan merasakan sayatan halus saat kedua sosok itu tanpa perduli saling memagut satu sama lain. Pertahanan yang susah payah ia bangun kini hancur berantakan. Ia merasa sayatan itu semakin dalam menggores hatinya.

'Tes'

'Tes'

'Tes'

Luhan tersenyum getir saat tangannya mendapati darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Tangan nya yang bergetar mencoba meraih ponsel yang tersimpan pada kantung jaket nya.

Luhan menghubungi seseorang di sebrang sana. Ia terus menatap hampa pada dua objek penglihatannya. Nada sambungan kini menari nari do kepalanya, sampai telinganya menangkap satu suara yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Umma..." bisik Luhan lirih.

"Aku ingin pulang. Bersamamu..."

.

.

.

.

 _Karena ku tak sanggup bila harus terus tetap bersamamu._

 _Aku tak sanggup bila harus terus mengejar sosok sempurnamu._

 _Aku tak sanggup bila harus berdiri tegar dengan sayatan luka Karenamu._

 _Aku tak bisa bila harus mengejar kehampaan ini._

 _Sosok mu layaknya fatamorgana yang tak mungkin kuraih._

 _Kau bagaikan angin yang takan pernah bisa ku genggam._

 _Kini aku pergi._

 _Kini aku melepasmu._

 _Aku tak sanggup bila harus terjerat dalam balutan luka yang kau ciptakan._

 _Selamat tinggal Sehunku_

 _Semoga kau bahagia atas apa yang kau dapatkan._

 _Maafkan aku bila pernah membuatmu malu atas kekurangan yang ku miliki._

 _Maafkan aku atas segala salah yang telah ku perbuat._

 _Semoga kau bahagia_

 _Dan_

 _Selamat tinggal_

 _Cintaku_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** eum sebenarnya ini adalah fic pertama saya. Saya juga merupakan newbi yang mencoba menciptakan fic gaje ini. Saya mohon bimbingan serta kritik dan sarannya. Maaf bila banyak kekurangannya. Akhir kata.

.

.

.

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 1

Terlihat sosok mungil dibalik jendela yang menampakan latar menawan dengan hiasan oranye dari ufuk barat juga jejeran hijau pohon yang tersemat kan warna - warni hiasan kelopak indah yang ditemani kepakan rapuh dari sayap yang menari-nari disekelilingnya. Sosok itu berdiri menikmati sajian lukisan indah yang tuhan ciptakan.

Kedua tangan mungilnya saling bertaut melindungi sosok rapuhnya dari terpaan angin yang bertiup kencang.

Senyum tipis tampak menghiasi rupa indahnya. Beberapa helaan nafas tampak keluar dari bibir ranum nya. Kedua matanya menyorot teduh pada apa yang tertangkap pada dua retina indahnya.

Namun ada kilatan berbeda dalam lengkungan manis itu. Senyum itu tak sama seperti apa yang seharusnya. Karena baginya semua tampak tak sama seperti dulu. Apa yang diharapkannya tak pernah sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi.

Ia hanyalah seperti bingkaian indah yang terpahat apik pada sisian figuran gelap dengan aksen gradasi sebagai pemanis. Memang indah, memang memikat tapi bukanlah objeknya, ia hanyalah penghias sisi kebahagian lainnya, ada tapi bukan untuk dirinya. Ia tersiksa ia merana tapi tak ada yang tau tak ada yang peduli, karena ia hanyalah bingkaian saja tak penting tak bermakna.

Senyuman itu kini turun, membentuk satu garis lurus yang sarat akan kesedihan terbungkus bersamaan dengan rasa rindu terhadap sosoknya. Rasa rindu yang tak pernah berbalas, hanya curahan kasih yang tak terukur. Rasa rindu yang kian hari kian membuncah meluberi tepian hatinya. Rasa rindu yang tumbuh berkembang memenuhi rongga jiwanya. Rasa rindu nya terhadap sosok Oh Sehunnya.

Dua tahun sudah ia pergi dari jeratan yang menyiksa itu. Dua tahun sudah ia tak pernah melihat sosok nya sejak kejadian malam itu. Dua tahun sudah ia pergi dari sosok menawan nya. Dua tahun memang bukanlah waktu yang sedikit, setidaknya beratus - ratus hari telah ia lewati beribu-ribu jam telah ia arungi. Namun semuanya masih sama, nyatanya ia tak mampu melupakan sedetik saja untuk sosoknya.

Matanya terpejam menikmati sentuhan angin yang membuai indah. Ia mencoba melepaskan rasa rindu yang begitu sesak menyiksa, mencoba melepas kekangan rasa ini walau sejenak, mencoba menyampaikan apa yang terajut jelas dalam hatinnya.

Senyum tipis kini ia sunggingkan saat sebagian sel dalam otaknya mulai memutar kepingan memori tentang seperti apa sosok Oh Sehun, tentang bagaimana cara namja itu memperlakukannya.

Meski rasa rindu itu semakin melebar memenuhi sudut hatinya, tetap saja sisi manusiawi nya menjerit tak sanggup untuk tetap berdiri menatap kekosongan itu. Ia takan mampu untuk bersama dengan sosok itu. Ia takut, takut kembali terperosok kedalam lubang yang sama. Ia takut jika harus kembali merasakan cinta yang tak pernah berbalas. Ia takut jika harus kembali jatuh dalam pesona bayangan kelam memikat. Ia takut bila harus kembali jatuh kepada Oh Sehunnya.

 _._

 _._

 _Maka disini lah aku._

 _Menatap hampa pada gelapnya sosok bayang mu._

 _Menikmati rasa rindu yang perlahan menggerogoti ku._

 _Menyesap lelehan nanah dari goresan lama yang enggan tertutup._

 _Aku tersiksa karena merindu._

 _Aku tersiksa tanpamu._

 _Aku tersiksa_

 _Karena ku takut kembali jatuh terperosok dalam hitammu._

 _Aku tersiksa_

 _Karena ku takut jika harus menatap kembali sayatan perih itu._

 _Karena ku takut tuk kembali bersamamu._

 _Bersama Oh Sehunku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Part Of Soul**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Lu Han**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Pair :**

 **HunHan**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

 **Rated :**

 **T+ (untuk sementara )**

 **Warn :**

 **Messing EYD, typo ( s ), gaje,**

 **Chapter: 1**

Wu Yifan atau yang lebih di kenal dengan Kris, kini sedang memandang adiknya yang sedang terlelap di atas meja. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat bagaimana menggemaskan nya bayi rusa itu ketika sedang tertidur. Mulut mungil miliknya sedikit terbuka, rambut blonde nya berantakan diterpa angin dari arah jendela.

Kris berdecak pelan, bisa bisanya adik manjanya ini tertidur dengan keadaan seperti ini; tertidur diatas meja dengan buku yang berserakan dan angin yang berbembus dari jendela yang terbuka.

"Lu..." panggil Kris pelan.

"Luhan..." panggil nya lagi. Kris menangkup bahu kurus Luhan. Ia dengan gemas menggerakkan bahu itu.

"Lu.."

"Eugnh.. Ge.."

Luhan melengguh samar. Matanya terpejam, bibir mungilnya bergerak - gerak pelan sementara kedua tangannya merapat mencari-cari kehangatan.

"Hei, bangun rusa malas... ck, bisa-bisanya kau tertidur seperti ini?"

"Lu, hei.."

Kris mengguncangkan kedua bahu kecil milik Luhan. Namun adiknya ini malah semakin mengerutkan badannya.

Menghela nafas, Kris lalu memutuskan untuk memindahkan si mata rusa ini karena sepertinya adiknya ini memang kelelahan. Ia dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh ringan sang adik.

Kris melangkah menuju ranjang adiknya. Ia membaringkan tubuh yang dibalut dengan celana pendek selutut dan kaus putih polos. Kris menyelimuti Luhan hingga sebatas dada. Tangan kekar miliknya mengusap lembut rambut yang mulai memanjang ini. Ia menatap teduh sosok yang terlelap ini.

Satu goresan samar terpahat di wajahnya saat mengingat bagaimana menyedihkannya saat adiknya berada di negeri ginseng sana.

Tangannya terkepal wajahnya mengeras. Biarlah keluarganya kini sudah tak utuh. Biarlah keluarganya berpecah belah, tapi ia takan membiarkan sosok adiknya kembali jatuh kedalam rasa sakit. Ia takan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti adiknya.

Kris menatap lamat wajah manis yang terhias biasan merah pada kedua pipi tembam nya. Ia menatap tabjuk atas pahatan indah yang tuhan ciptakan. Ia lalu mendekati sosok itu lebih dekat. Keningnya ia tempelkan pada kening hangat adiknya. Kris terdiam sejenak menyesapi keheningan malam yang tercecer memenuhi ruangan ini, mata tajamnya menelusuri lukisan indah yang tersaji di dalam retinanya. Kris melepaskan tempelan pada dahinya. Tangannya dengan gemas mengusak helaian lembut milik sang adik.

"Mimpi indah, ne. Xiao Lu."

Kris lalu mengecup pelan dahi Luhan. Ia kemudian beranjak melangkah keluar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Part Of Soul**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mentari pagi menyorot hangat dari celah-celah sisian jendela yang terbuka. Deringan ponsel mengalun pelan.

Sosok manis itu menggeliat tak nyaman terkena paparan hangat yang membelai kulit putihnya. Ia bergerak - gerak pelan, kaki kaki mungilnya menendang selimut yang kini sudah tak berbentuk.

Bajunya kini kusut berantakan; celana bagian bawahnya melipat keatas memperlihatkan paha putih indah milik Luhan bajunya tersingkap memamerkan pinggang ramping miliknya.

Tangannya menggapai - gapai mencari suatu benda persegi yang mengusik tidur indahnya. Lalu kemudian mata coklat itu tiba-tiba terbuka, ia mengerjap perlahan dan dengan satu sentakan segera bangkit. Luhan terduduk dengan mata setengah terpejam, pipi memerah bibirnya ter katup dengan rabmbut coklat terang yang berantakan.

Mata itu menyipit memfokuskan pandangannya pada angka yang tertera dalam jam yang terletak pada nakas sebelah ranjang nya.

"Omo!" Luhan terkejut mendapati apa yang di lihatnya. Mata coklat nya membulat, bibirnya terbuka lebar. Dengan cepat Luhan menyingkirkan selimut yang membelitnya lalu berjalan terseok menuju pintu restroom dan membukanya dengan keras.

Dengan tergesa Luhan membasuh mukanya lalu menggosok giginya. Setelah itu Luhan keluar dan pergi menuju ruangan utama. Saat kakinya menapaki beberapa langkah dari pintu kamarnya. Mata yang masih sedikit memerah itu berbinar saat kedua kelereng jernih itu menangkap bayangan wanita yang kini menatapnya teduh.

Luhan dengan semangat menghampiri sosok itu dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Umma~~" panggil Luhan, dia dengan gemas mengusakan wajahnya pada perut sosok yang dipanggil umma itu.

"Ne... ne.. rusa umma manja, eoh?" Wanita itu dengan gemas mengusap helaian lembut milik anak bungsunya.

"Ne, apa Xiao Lu milik umma baru bangun, hem?" Tanya wanita itu lembut sambil mengusap rambut coklat milik anaknya. Wanita lalu tersenyum lembut saat merasakan kepala yang tertanam dalam pelukan nya itu mengangguk cepat.

"Hmm... ayo makan bersama, rusa umma pasti lapar kan?"

"Hmm..." Luhan menyahut pelan. Dan dengan tak rela ia melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Jangan cemberut, eoh. Rusa umma kan tampan."

"Ne, umma benar, aku manly." Serunya senang. Luhan menatap umma nya berbinar. Ia dengan semangat menarik tangan umma nya menuju tempat sarapan.

Mereka berduapun sampai tepat di depan meja tempat mereka sarapan. Luhan tersenyum manis pada sosok kakaknya yang sudah duduk anteng pada tempatnya.

"Gege, kau tak menunggu ku, eoh?" Tuduh Luhan. Namja manis itu, menautkan alisnya, bibirnya mencebik tak suka.

Sosok yang ia Panggil gege itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan marah, ne. Tenang saja gege temani, atau Lulu mau gege suapi, hem?"

Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan, bibirnya mengerucut lucu dengan hiasan manis yang hinggap menghampiri kedua pipinya. "Gege. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

Luhan lalu duduk dan mengambil beberapa hidangan di hadapannya. Sesaat ia terdiam, merasakan kekosongan yang tiba- tiba merasuki hatinya. Dalam hati ia tertawa perih, Luhan merasakan lubang samar menganga. Keluarganya tak utuh sudah hampir lima tahun lamanya.

Dari awal memang keluarga yang ia miliki tak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Umma dan appa nya tak pernah duduk tenang dalam satu meja yang sama. Mereka berdua selalu saja bertengkar tak pernah memperdulikan apapun kecuali ego mereka sendiri. Luhan hanya bisa menatap penuh luka dan menahan tangis saat mereka sedang saling melempar cacian satu sama lain. Ia merasa bahwa ia hanya hidup sendirian tanpa siapapun disini. Setiap lontaran kata yang bersahutan menyayat hatinya pedih. Setiap lengkingan jeritan mampu mengoyaknya perlahan.

Luhan tak bisa berbuat apapun, ia tak bisa untuk memberontak dari kekangan yang terus menggerus habis perasaannya, ia tak mampu untuk menghentikan pertengkaran itu. Ia bukanlah Kris yang bisa mengelak semua dengan caranya sendiri, bermain sesuka hati dan bersenang - senang melepaskan rasa kesal nya.

Ia tak mampu melakukan itu, ia terlalu kecil dan lemah. Yang ia lakukan saat itu hanyalah duduk meringkuk pada pojok kamarnya merasakan tumpukan beban yang terus menghimpitnya, membiarkan lubang gelap hitam yang terus menyedotnya.

"Lu.."

"Luhan..?"

"Ah, ya?" Luhan tersentak pelan saat Kris memanggilnya, matanya mengerjap saat pikirannya kembali berpijak pada kenyataan.

"Kau tak apa?"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari gegenya. Namja manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya membuat rambut sewarna madu itu bergerak - gerak lucu.

"Ania ge. Aku baik." Luhan tersenyum manis lalu dengan cepat menyiapkan makanan yang berada dalam piringnya.

"Ahh... Lu? "

"Ya, umma ada apa?"

"Begini. Kau tau kan, bahwa umma memiliki proyek yang terbilang cukup besar di korea?" Wanita itu tersenyum tipis saat melihat Luhan mengangguk-nganggukan kepala paham. "Umma berencana untuk tinggal di sana selama proyek ini berjalan. Karena ini merupakan megaproyek yang umma dapatkan yang juga memakan waktu dan biaya cukup besar. Jadi agar proses berjalan lancar dan tidak ada kendala yang terjadi, umma turun langsung mengawasi."

"Jika umma di sana Kris ge juga disana, lalu aku bagaimana?" Luhan bertanya dengan wajah yang memerah mata berkaca-kaca.

"Luhan ah.. Dengarkan umma, sayang." Wanita cantik itu mengelus punggung Luhan penuh rasa sayang. Jari lentiknya menghapus lelehan air yang pecah mengaliri anak bungsunya. "Kau tetap akan ikut ke Korea. Tapi, tidak bersama umma. Kau akan tinggal bersama gegemu dan bersekolah di universitas yang sama bersama dengan gegemu. Jadi, bagaimana eum?"

Luhan memandang ibunya, ia lalu menunduk kedua pancaran matanya menggelap. Kedua tangannya tertaut erat berkeringat.

Haruskah, haruskah ia kembali kedalam rasa sakit itu dan membiarkan susunan kepingan hidup yang ia tata perlahan harus hancur begitu saja. Tapi ia tak mungkin sanggup jika harus menerima rasa sepi yang menghimpitnya. Ia takut jika harus kembali sendiri. Ia takut untuk jatuh kembali dalam rasa gelap itu. Tapi ia juga takut untuk kembali bersamamu sosoknya. Sosok Oh Sehunnya.

 _Sehun ah, haruskah aku?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Part Of Soul**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Di sebuah ruangan luas dengan nuansa gelap yang kentara terlihat seorang pria sedang duduk terdiam memandang satu bingkai lusuh yang terus ia genggam. Mata tajamnya hanya ter fokus di satu titik yang sama pada objek itu. Bibir tipisnya hanya menampakan satu garis datar yang tersamar bersama temaram nya cahaya yang mengabur.

Tangan kekar berwarna putih pucat itu bergerak perlahan menelusuri satu figur indah berbalik kesederhanaan yang terbingkai dalam lukisan pudar. Mata tajamnya menyendu, melihat betapa indahnya senyum tulus yang dilukiskan pada figur itu; ia merasa seperti ada belati yang menikam di ulu hatinya, ia merasa terkoyak akan satu binaran hangat yang terpancar indah pada sosoknya.

Bisakah waktu ia putar kembali? Jikalau pun bisa ia akan memberikan apapun untuk menukar waktu sia - sia nya, adakah satu celah baginya untuk memperbaiki semua itu? Adakah satu sisipan kesempatan untuknya? Apakah pintu itu sudah tertutup?

Ia sadari sepenuhnya bahwa ia memanglah salah, ia sadari bahwa ialah yang membuat sosok itu menjauh pergi, menyerah dengan harapan palsu yang ia berikan untuk sosok itu.

Satu terpaan perih tiba menghapiri saat kilasan waktu kembali memutar bagaimana sosok itu tetap tersenyum hangat walau ia dengan keras menghancurkan harapnya. Sosok itu tetap memandang teduh walaupun ia telah mematahkan kepingan hatinya. Tapi Bisakah? Bisakah ia meminta satu ucapan kata maaf dari sosok indahnya. Bisakah. Bisakah sosok itu terus bertahan dengan hatinya? Terus bertahan untuk terus menatap rasa asal yang hinggap dalam urat nadinya, mengaliri membasahi ruang tubuhnya terus berputar masuk menjadi siklus yang terpompa dijantungnya.

Ia merasa goresan tipis menyayat perih di hatinya saat kenyataan dengan kejam melempar kepingan yang telah susah ia rangkai. Ia merasa ruksak terkoyak saat tahu bahwa sosok itu sudah tak ada, saat sosok itu pergi menjauh darinya.

Menjauhi dirinya dengan tamparan perih yang begitu menyiksa, menjauhi dirinya dengan rentetan rindu membelenggu, menjauhi dirinya dengan sejuta sesal yang terus menumpuk menghimpit keras hidupnya.

Pria itu bangkit memandang lukisan kota dengan kerlap kerlip lampu indah yang memenuhi di setiap sudutnya, mememandang rangkaian kegiatan yang tak pernah pudar di setiap harinya.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu, namun ia tetap sama tetap berharap pada sosok mungilnya, tetap berharap pada sosok rapuhnya, tetap berharap pada sosok kenangannya. Pada Luhannya.

"Kembalilah my deer... Ku mohon..."

Ia berbisik pelan, lirih menguap bersama terpaan angin yang berbisik lembut, melebur menyatu dalam temaram nya cahaya yang menenggelamkannya, mengabur perlahan seiring kepingan waktu yang berdenting dan merambat melalui sisian tembok yang melukiskan labirin kokoh tempatnya bernaung.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Part Of Soul**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun, sosok sempurna dengan postur tegap wajah rupawan tatapan tajam serta wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi. Ia tampak berjalan di koridor yang sekarang terpenuhi oleh sesak nya hilir mudik orang orang dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Sosok tegapnya terus melangkah maju tak memperdulikan berbagai macam tatapan di sekitarnya. Rambut pirang miliknya bergerak pelan bersama dengan langkah kaki jenjangnya. Ia terus berjalan sampai kedua retinanya menangkap satu ruangan yang di jadikan markas resmi bagi dirinya juga rekan organisasinya.

'Cklek'

Membuka pintu, tanpa basa-basi memasuki ruangan sepi itu dan duduk di sebelah laki-laki hitam eksotis yang saat ini memangku tanganya malas.

"Bagaimana, apa sudah ada kabar?" Tanya Sehun serius.

"Belum." Jawab pemuda itu asal. "Memangnya, kau belum menentukan langkah apa yang akan kau ambil? "

Sehun menghela nafas lelah. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada sofa. Matanya terpejam merasakan ketenangan yang membuainya sejenak.

"Kau tau, aku takan bisa memulai program ini tanpa berkas - berkas penting yang saat ini sedang di susun ulang oleh sahabat sejiwamu itu." Jawab Sehun malas, ia hanya melihat Jongin dari balik nara yang setengah terpejam.

"Ck, sebenarnya kemana naga gila itu? Mangkir dari tugas dengan dalih liburan panjang sambil membawa setumpuk lembaran penting yang harus di selesaikan secepat mungkin. Hah... Seharusnya sebagai senior ia patut memberikan contoh, tapi apa ini? Bukannya menjadi teladan, malah menyusahkan. Dan Hei! Aku bukan teman sejiwanya!"

"Terserah kau saja Kkamjong. Urus sahabat jiwamu itu. Jangan biarkan ia menyusahkanku."

"Huh. Terserah, aku tak peduli." Kai mendengus sebal.

Saat keduanya terdiam dengan Sehun yang memejamkan matanya dan Kai yang sibuk memainkan game pelipur rasa bosannya. Ugh lagi pula kemana yang lain? Mengapa dirinya harus bersama anak albino menyebalkan ini, sungguh jika ia berdekatan dengan si sok tampan Oh Sehun ini tangan eksotis nya terasa gatal ingin mencekik, membuat biru si muka tembok ini.

'Bruk'

'Brak'

"Eugnh.."

"Akhh... Yeolli.. ahn stop it.."

"Oh Baeki ah.. diamlah."

"But.. Yeoll."

"Ssstt... diamlah baby."

Kai dan Sehun hanya memandang jengah atas apa yang terjadi. Kelakuan temannya ini sungguh.. mendobrak pintu dan langsung melakukan hal yang bisa menyakiti mata serta tanpa tahu malu malah saling mengerang.

"Gahh.. Bisakah kalian hentikan! Hell! Masih banyak ruangan kosong di fakultas ini. Mengapa kalian melakukan ini dihadapanku?!" Kai berteriak tak suka. Pasalnya ia merasa terhianati. Bisakah kedua sahabatnya ini menghargai perasaannya, setidaknya mereka mengerti disini atau tepatnya tempat ini terdapat dua insan yang tak menemukan peruntungan hatinya.

"Bilang saja kau iri kkamjong, tak usah menghakimi ku. Jika kau mau cari saja pasangan mu sendiri." Chanyeol yang melepaskan pautan kepada Baekhyunnya, menatap Jongin dengan malas ia melemparkan senyum mengejek kearah pria eksotis itu.

"Kau saja yang tak tau tempat. Jangan menyalahkan keadaan ku." Kai dengan sebal kembali memutar malas kedua matanya ia menatap Chanyeol yang kali ini merangkul pinggang Baekhyun possessif.

"Terserah kau saja hitam, yang terpenting aku tak mengganggu kesendirianmu. Bukan begitu Baekiya?" Chanyeol menempelkan keningnya di kening Baekhyun yang saat ini hanya tersenyum kikuk dengan wajah memerah.

"Tentu. Yeolli ah mereka memang payah dalam bercinta." Baekhyun menimpali perkataan Chanyeol dengan diakhiri satu kecupan ringan dari pria yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau yang terbaik, baby." Puji Chanyeol dan membalas kecupan ringan itu menjadi pagutan yang dalam dan basah.

Kai hanya menatap tak percaya pada pemandangan di hadapannya. Sungguh kali ini ia ingin membenturkan wajah sahabat gilanya itu ke arah tembok. Sementara Sehun hanya menatap datar kisah drama picisan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Bisakah kalian hentikan perdebatan konyol kalian?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara berat tertahan. Sungguh ia kesal karena kelakuan mereka menambah beban saja. Jujur ia masih dipusingkan dengan tingkah seniornya yang seenaknya pergi menghilang dengan setumpuk kertas yang sialnya sangat ia butuhkan, haruskah ia menambahnya dengan pertengkaran bodoh ini? Hah! Tak akan.

"Aku takan memulai jika teman hitammu tak memulainya." Ucap Chanyeol kalem.

Jongin jelas tak terima atas tuduhan itu ia denga kesal melempar bantalan sofa kearah wajah sosok tegap menyebalkan itu. Namun sayang, bukannya mengenai wajah sok tampan itu, ia malah memukul telak kepala Baekhyun.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan kkamjong?! Kau menyakiti Baeki ku! Apa kau bosan hidup, Hah? !" Chanyeol berteriak marah, jelas ia tak terima atas apa yang di lakukan teman menyebalkannya itu pada snag terkasih. Ia lalu memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, tangannya mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut.

"Ssstt... tak apa chagi. Jangan menangis ne?" Chanyeol berbisik lirih dengan mata mendelik tak suka kepada Kai yang tanpa tahu malu malah pergi melenggang keluar.

Sementara itu Sehun hanya menatap datar dengan kilatan berbeda pada kedua manik tajamnya. Ia merasa goresan samar mulai menyayat nya pelan. Rasa bersalah itu kini hinggap kembali tepat di hatinya. Kilasan acak tergambar samar atas apa yang ia lakukan kepada sosok yang kini dirindukannya.

 _Maafkan aku Luhan ah..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Part Of Soul**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Luhan berdiri bersama dengan ibu dan kakaknya. Ia saat ini sedang berada di bandara untuk melakukan penerbangan menuju negeri ginseng tempat tumbuhnya kenangan. Ia memakai celaba jeans hitam dan sweater besar berwarna abu-abu, tangan kecilnya menyeret koper besar berwarna coklat. Di lehernya terdapat head phone yang terhubung dengan I pad nya.

Luhan kini memeluk ibunya erat. Lalu kembali melepasnya. Ia menatap tak rela pada sosok cantik itu. Mata besarnya berkaca-kaca tangan mungilnya dengan erat meremas sweater besar itu.

"Umma~~" rengeknya, ia tak mau terpisah lagi dengan wanita penuh kasih sayang itu. Cukup sudah ia tersiksa waktu itu, ia tak mau hal itu kembali terulang.

"Luhan, sayang. Dengarkan umma nak. Ini juga demi kebaikan bersama. Umma janji akan sering berkunjung. Jangan nangis, ne? Bukankah kau anak umma yang ter manly, jadi jangan menangis."

"Tapi umma.."

"Ssstt... Luhan jaga dirimu baik baik, kay? Jaga kesehatan, jangan lupa makan dan minum obat mu. Umma pasti akan sering datang berkunjung."

Wanita cantik itu menatap Luhan lembut, tangan halus nya mengusap rambut coklat lembut itu. Ia lalu menatap Kris dan memegang tangan besar kris erat.

"Kris, umma mohon jaga adikmu. Jangan biarkan orang lain menyakitinya. Jagalah dia, umma titipkan Luhan padamu. Dan pastikan rusa nakal ini makan dengan benar, ne. Umma berharap banyak darimu."

"Tentu. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik. Dan bila rusa nakal ini bertingkah aku akan menggantung nya di Namsan Tower."

"Gege!" Pekik Luhan tak terima. Ia menggembungkan pipinya sebal yang dibalas kekehan ringan dari Kris.

"Bercanda, Lu. Aku tak mungkin dengan tega membuat Xiao Lu ku terkena jantungan." Kris lalu dengan gemas mengacak surai lembut itu.

"Baiklah umma kami pergi dulu. "

"Dah umma!" Teriak Luhan.

"Bye - bye! Jaga diri kalian dengan baik. Umma menyayangi kalian." Wanita itu berteriak. Yang di balas anggukan pelan dari anak sulungnya dan lambaian tangan antusias dari anak bungsunya.

Kris dan Luhan lalu melakukan check in. Mereka kemudian berjalan masuk menuju kapal dan duduk di kursi kelas utama ini.

Kris memperhatikan sosok yang kini duduk disampingnya. Ia menatap wajah sang adik penuh selidik. Dahinya berkerut saat menyadari wajah pucat sang adik.

"Lu, gwanecha?" Tanya nya lembut, ia mengelus pelan kepala adiknya.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Rambutnya ikut bergerak mengikuti arah gerakannya. Ia dengan hati-hati menjauhkan tangan kakaknya. Hah... gegenya in memang agak berlebihan. padahal dirinya tak apa - apa, memang sih ia merasa kepalanya berdenyut pelan tapi itu bukanlah hal besar.

"Ne, gege. Aku tak apa."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kris penuh selidik.

"Tentu gege, karena aku manly. Jadi tubuhku kuat."

Kris mendengus geli. Ia mengacak kembali helai lembut itu yang di balas tatapan tajam dan bibir mencebik sebal. Ia heran dengan tingkah adiknya ini, ia selalu mengumbar bahwa ia adalah mahluk termanly, tapi nyatanya? Ckckck... Bahkan kelakuannya pun hampir sama dengan bocah lima tahun.

Kris lalu mengambil satu buah buku tebal. Ia memandang adiknya yang kini memasang head phone dan menyamankan dirinya. Kris membuka beberapa halaman dan membacanya. Tak lama setelah itu, suara jernih pramugari tampak mengalun melewati setiap celah ruang pesawat yang mengalun keras dari speaker. Ia lalu menutup bukunya dan menyamankan dirinya mengikuti jejak sang adik.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah dua jam mereka melakukan penerbangan. Kris terbangun saat telinganya samar-samar mendengar suara lenguh pelan. Ia melihat adiknya tertidur dengan wajah pucat dan pelipis yang di banjir keringat.

Kris menempelkan punggung tangannya untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Luhan. Ia mengumpat pelan saat rasa panas menjalari tangannya yang bersentuhan dengan kulit hangat Luhan.

"Lu.. "

"Luhan.."

Namun Luhan masih terpejam dengan gelisah dan meracau tak jelas. Kris lalu memanggil pramugari dan memintanya membawakan selimut. Dengan hati-hati Kris menyelimuti tubuh kurus itu. Ia dengan telaten mengelap keringat dan mengusap lembut rambut coklat adiknya. Kris memegang tangan hangat Luhan kedua matanya menatap sendu pada sosok yang terlelap ini. Berbisik pelan pada kesayangannya.

"Lu, kau harus kuat.."

Ya kuat menghadapi terpaan hidup yang begitu menyiksa.

Kris tau, bahwa Luhan sangat tertekan selama ini. Luhan tertekan atas keretakan keluarganya. Luhan tertekan atas perceraian kedua Orang tuanya. Luhan tertekan atas perpisahan yang terjadi, Luhan yang terpisah dari dirinya dan umma nya, Luhan yang di acuh kan karena penyesalan dalam appa nya. Ia tau Luhan sangatlah sensitif, ia selalu melihat Luhan menangis setiap malam atau melihat Luhan meringkuk di pojokan kamarnya.

Bahkan setelah Luhan kembali lagi ke Beijing, kris tau Luhan menyimpan dan menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. Kris sering menemukan Luhan diam melamin memandangi jendela dengan ratapan kosong bahkan air ia menemukan Luhan yang hanya menatap hampa dengan lelehan air mata dipipinya.

Ia kembali menatap wajah pias Luhan, tangan kanannya mengelus helaian indah itu. Sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam erat jari mungil Luhan. Ia terus melakukan itu, sampai rasa kantuk menghampirinya dan membuat Kris jatuh terlelap.

.

.

Kris dan Luhan kini sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Mereka berdua berjalan di antara keramaian bandara. Kris terus melangkah dengan mata yang tak pernah berhenti menatap khawatir pada adiknya. Ia melihat adiknya dengan keras kepala terus berjalan menyeret koper coklat besar miliknya walaupun dengan langkah pelan dan terseok. Kris mencoba beberapa kali untuk menggendong Luhan atau paling tidak membopongnya dan membiarkan barang-barang mereka diantarkan oleh petugas bandara, namun percuma sebanyak apapun ia meminta sebanyak itu pula Luhan menolak. Luhan dengan kukuh tak ingin di bantu. Saat kris akan menarik tubuh kecil Luhan, namja itu malah bergerak menjauh tak suka.

Dan sekarang Kris sedang diam mengamati Luhan yang bereaksi lambat di belakangnya. Ia dengan sabar menunggu Luhan, namun ia berhenti mengamati saat ponsel nya bergetar pelan.

 _Oh Sial Calling_

Ia menatap malas pada id telepon yang membayang- bayangngi. Dan dengan berat hati mengangkatnya.

"Hallo.." ucapnya malas.

Kris bergerak menjauhkan smartphone nya. Ia memutar matanya malas.

"Asal kau tau albino, saat ini aku baru saja menginjakkan kakiku di tanah ginseng ini. Jadi bisakah kau memberi ku waktu untuk melangkah setidaknya satu hari atau satu minggu pun aku tak apa." Ia berujar santai, matanya sesekali melirik pada Luhan yang kali ini berhenti melangkah.

Kris mengernyit saat suara aungan kembali menari-nari pada telinganya.

"Ck.. Terserah Kau saja. Temui aku di taman dekat kampus. Tapi tunggu sebentar aku harus mengantarkan pujaan hatiku terlebih dahulu." Kris mengerutkan keningnya tak suka saat mendengar rentetan protes dari sebrang sana.

"Hei dia sedang sakit! Kau yang melajang mana tau bagaimana panik nya aku."

"Jika ada sesuatu terhadapnya kau harus bertanggung jawab."

".."

"Silahkan, jika kau mampu tuan Oh."

".."

"Intinya tunggu aku di san– hey! Lu! Aissh... pokoknya tunggu saja aku di tempat itu!" Kris berteriak panik ia dengan cepat mematikan line telponnya. Kris memanggil Luhan yang terlihat lemas dan ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Dengan panik ia menghampiri Luhan. Ia menangkup kedua pipi yang sangat pucat itu.

Kris menepuk-nepuk pelan kedua pipi Luhan.

"Lu.. hei.."

"Luhan.. hei sadarlah.. Lu.. Aissh.. mengapa juga kau keras kepala." Kris menatap sekelilingnya yang mulai ramai. Kris lalu menyerahkan kedua koper mereka kepada salah satu penjaga disana dan dengan tergesa membawa Luhan kedalam pangkuannya. Dan dengan cepat membawa tubuh lemas itu pergi.

.

.

.

 _"Hei dia sedang sakit! Kau yang melajang mana tau bagaimana panik nya aku."_

Sehun mendengus mendengar penjelasan dari senior menyebalkannya ini.

 _"Jika ada sesuatu terhadapnya kau harus bertanggung jawab."_

"Akan ku nikahi dia jika ia tak selamat bersamamu."

 _"Silahkan, jika kau mampu tuan Oh."_

"Tentu, karena aku adalah Oh Sehun. Dan jangan alihkan pembicaraan! Cepat antarkan file itu. Aku tak mau tau, laporan itu harus di serahkan hari ini!" Sehun menarik nafas sejenak. "Dan dimana aku harus menunggu mu?"

 _"Intinya tunggu aku di san– hey! Lu! Aissh... pokoknya tunggu saja aku di tempat itu!"_

Sehun menatap datar pada smartphone. Ia sedikit merutuk pada kelakuan Kris yang seenaknya mengupayakan sambungan. Jika dikatakan kesal ia juga kesal pada ia kesal juga atas kelakuan seniornya itu. Membawa data penting tak bisa dihubungi sementara waktu terus membayangi nya.

Sehun mendengus sebal, ia lalu bangkit dari sofa dalam kamarnya. Melangkah lurus menuju jendela, merasakan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Ia terdiam, tersenyum kaku dam balutan ketir. Mata tajam miliknya sedikit menyayu.

 _My deer, Bogoshippoyo..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

A/N: aduh... gimana ya... saya seneng juga melihat respon nya... saya ga nyangka banyak juga yang suka sama ff gaje ini.

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf kalo telat publish.. habis gimana juga.. saya nyempilin mengetik di antara tumpukan tugas yang menggunung. Juga dikarenakan saya newbie saya mendapat kesulitan di beberapa scene... saya juga gak mau mengecewakan readernim karena tulisan saya yang belepotan ini.

Sayamau mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya bagi yang sudah fav, follow dan yang mereview jujur saya terharu dan gak nyangka kalo banyak yang suka. Maaf saya gak bisa balas review nya satu satu yang pasti saya sudah baca dan saya senang atas bentuk apresiasinya.. terima kasih juga bagi reader yang mau menyempatkan membaca ff ini. Saya disini baru dan masih banyak ketidak sempurnaan nya, jadi saya mohon bimbingannya...

Sekali lagi terima kasih...

dan sampai jumpa.

Salam

.

.

Mr. Taka


	3. Chapter 2

_Saat semua bertatap pada satu lorong gelap yang sama, akan kah secerca cahaya kan sudi tuk menerobos masuk menerangi walau sejenak. Memberikan satu titik terang. Mencoba melenyapkan beban yang terikat dalam kesendirian dihias buaian indah pengantar tidur lelap, mengantarkan mimpi indah yang menyayat secara perlahan melewati tepian hati melewati sisipan kenyataan yang memang tak seharusnya._

 _Sudi kah cahaya itu masuk menerangi, menjadi pilar tentang apa yang harus semestinya diraih. Sudi kah cahaya itu masuk menerobos diantara selipan emosi yang kian menggelapkan sebagian jalan. Menjadi penerang gambaran suatu keadaan. Menjadi penuntun tentang apa yang harus diputuskan._

 _Namun semua tak sama seperti apa yang di bayangakan, namun semua tak seperti apa yang diharapkan, namun semua tak mudah karena tak ada satupun cahaya yang datang, tak ada satupun. Tak ada karena cahaya itu tak pernah ada. Hanya lubang gelap yang menenggelamkan, hanya rasa sepi yang kini menggerogoti hanya rasa kosong yang membayangi dan hanya rasa kesendirian yang menghantui._

 _._

 _._

Seorang namja berperawakan kecil tengah berjalan menyusuri halaman rumah yang terbilang luas. Ia menatap ragu pada bangunan megah di hadapannya. Ia berjalan pelan, melangkah dengan tangan mungil yang menyeret koper besar sementara tangan yang lainnya memegang erat pada boneka bambi yang sedari tadi menemaninya.

Ia tersenyum lebar, mata besar miliknya menyipit kedua pipinya tertarik satu pautan dari belahan bibirnya yang melengkung membentuk simpulan indah. Ia tetap berjalan menghampiri pintu besar yang kokoh menjulang menantang sosok mungilnya. Bibirnya memang terangkat melukiskan pahatan indah, pipinya memang mengerut tertarik simpulan bibirnya namun manik miliknya nampak kosong, dengan binar redup dalam retinanya.

Sosok itu berjalan memasuki ruangan megah itu, ia terus melangkah. Langkah kaki miliknya menggema membelah sunyi.

Sebenarnya ia merasa kecewa, ia merasa terasingkan. Kedua orang tuanya kini resmi berpisah, ia kini terpisah dari sosok ibu dan kakaknya. Entah apa yang ia rasakan sekarang ia tak tau, yang jelas lubang hitam itu semakin nyata menenggelamkan dirinya. Ia tak tau harus bersikap seperti apa, ia tak tau harus memasang raut apa.

Selama ini ia cukup tersiksa dengan keadaan dan ia tak mau kembali lagi terluka. Cukup sudah. Mungkin yang akan ia lakukan saat ini adalah memperbaiki hidupnya, mencoba menjalin dan membangun hidup baru bersama appanya, mencoba melupakan semua kisah kelamnya dan berharap kehidupannya kali ini akan jauh lebih baik.

Ia berhenti melangkah saat kedua retinanya menangkap bayangan tegap sosok appanya. Ia tersenyum, kali ini lebih lembut dan tulus tak ada topeng tak ada asap kelabu. Matanya berbinar senang, tak apa jika mereka harus berpisah yang terpenting saat ini ia mampu bangkit kembali, ia yakin ia bisa menata ulang hidupnya bersama dengan appanya.

"Appa~~"

"Appa kenapa meninggalkanku, eoh? Appa tau, aku hampir saja tersesat."

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, tadi saat pesawat take off, ia langsung berpisah dengan appanya. Setelah berkeliling beberapa kali di bandara luas itu, ia akhirnya memutuskan pulang sendiri karena mungkin appanya ada kepentingan mendadak.

"Appa."

Ia memanggil sosok tegap itu.

"Appa~"

Ia memanggil lagi kali ini dengan nada manja miliknya, namun sosok itu tetap bergeming.

"App–"

"..pa"

Ia lalu mencicit pelan, saat sosok yang dipanggil appa olehnya hanya melirik dari balik bahunya, menatap dingin dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Namja mungil itu hanya terdiam saat sosok itu melenggang pergi mengacuhkan dirinya.

Ia hanya tersenyum kosong saat merasakan hatinya remuk tak berbentuk, ia tertawa pelan saat merasakan hunusan pisau yang mencabik perasaannya. Ia merasa bodoh saat berharap satu hal konyol dalam hidupnya, ia berharap satu hal dungu yang memang tak boleh ia miliki. Ia terdiam saat kenyataan dengan sadis melilit nya menancapkan untuknya duri mengoyak jiwanya melukai perasaannya.

 _Tuhan, pantas kah aku bahagia?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part Of Soul**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst(?), Friendship, Family.**

 **Warn :**

 **Messing EYD, typo(s), cerita gaje, OOC, slash/yaoi/BL (Boys Love) and many imperfections that's you can find from my story.**

 **Rated :**

 **T - M(?)**

 **Cast :**

 **Lu Han as Wu Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

 **Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan/Kris**

 **Pair :**

 **HunHan**

 **ChanBaek**

 **KaiSoo**

 **Kris Tao**

 **And other.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapter : 3**

Sesosok namja mungil nampak terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia terbangun saat kilasan kilasan itu datang menghantui. Baju yang kini dikenakannya basah oleh keringat. Nafas nya memburu cepat tak teratur, matanya menatap tak fokus mencari-cari sesuatu. Ia mencengkeram erat sprei dibawanya. Ia merasa lelah seperti sudah belari beratus - ratus meter.

"Akhh"

Sosok itu memekik pelan saat rasa pening menghujami kepalanya. Luhan – nama sosok itu, kini mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Kaki kurus miliknya menapaki lantai dengan gemetar. Kedua tangan meraba-raba dingding sebagai penopang.

"Ge..."

"Gege.."

Suaranya bergetar, ia mengedarkan pandangan pada sekelilingnya. Luhan terus melangkahkan kaki pendeknya, ia berjalan dengan pelan. Mata rusa nya miliknya memincing saat melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding. Haah, berapa lama ia tidur. Rasanya baru saja ia berpisah dengan umma nya namun hari sudah pagi lagi.

"Gege.."

Luhan kembali memanggil sosok gegenya, kali ini suaranya lebih lantang dari sebelumnya.

"Ada apa ne, Xiao Lu?"

Seorang pria tampan muncul dari balik pintu, pria itu membalas panggilan dari Luhan lalu menghampiri Luhan dan dengan lembut mengusap helaian coklat manis itu.

"Bagaimana. Sudah baikan, hem?"

Tanya Kris lembut, tangan besar miliknya mengusap pelan helaian lembut milik kesayangannya. Kris tersenyum saat merasakan kepala itu mengangguk pelan.

"Gege, apa gege akan pergi ke universitas?" Tanya Luhan, ia mendongak untuk melihat wajah gegenya lebih jelas.

"Hm.." Jawab Kris pelan.

"Mengapa Memangnya?"

Kris beranjak dari sofa dan di ikuti Luhan menuju meja makan.

"Ge, apakah aku bisa?" Luhan kembali bertanya, mata besar miliknya menyorot penuh harap.

"Tidak." Jawab Kris tegas. "Kau bahkan belum sembuh, jika umma tau mungkin aku takan selamat."

"Ayolah, ge.."

"Gege.."

"Ge~"

"Tetap tidak bisa, Lu. Nah sekarang makanlah, supaya kau bertambah tinggi."

"Gege!" Jerit Luhan tak terima. "Baik. Jika gege tak mau, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Lu. Hei, dengar gege, ne. Kau kan bisa masuk di lain hari, lagi pula kau harus istirahat."

"Ania, ge. Aku tak mau!"

"Luhan.. ayolah. Kau harus mengerti. Kka, sekarang makan dan minum obat mu. Ingat, tak ada bantahan."

"Tapi, ge.."

"Ssstt"

Kris menutup bibir Luhan dengan telunjuk miliknya, mata tajamnya menyorot teduh pada sosok mungil dihadapannya.

"Tak ada tapi tapian. Ia, atau tidak sama sekali."

Luhan hanya merenggut sebal. Ia menatap tak bernafsu pada makanan di hadapannya, dan hanya memainkan nya asal.

"Dan sekarang makanlah, aku janji besok kita akan pergi asal kau sudah baik dan cukup sehat."

"Eum." Jawab Luhan malas. Sungguh ia ingin cepat - cepat memulai aktivitasnya, ia bosan jika harus tetap berada di apartemen milik gegenya.

"Gege janji?" Tanya Luhan penuh harap, kedua bola mata coklat terang itu berbinar jernih menabrak tepat kearah retina matanya.

"Tentu." Kris tersenyum geli menatap kelakuan adiknya ini, ia dengan gemas mengacak surai coklat itu. "Apa yang tidak untuk rusa manly ku."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I hate this lonely days this fake world**_

 _ **And this**_

 _ **Fuck fact**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Luhan tersenyum girang saat tau gegenya sudah keluar dari apartemen yang cukup luas ini. Mata rusa miliknya melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding sewarna langit itu, ia dalam hati menghitung secara cermat. Jika gegenya itu pergi pada pukul sembilan, maka dipastikan ia akan pulang sekitaran sore kira - kira pukul empat atau paling lambat pukul tiga. Ah! setidaknya ia memiliki waktu lima jam untuk menghirup udara segar. Bibir mungilnya membentuk seringai lucu, ia kemudian terkikik pelan.

"Maafkan aku ge. Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan saja kepintaran ku."

Tangan Luhan lalu mengambil jaket hitam yang tersampir di kursi. Ia lalu dengan cepat memakainya, ia membiarkan zipper nya terbuka menampilkan kaus dengan style v-neck yang menyatu dengan kulit putih miliknya.

Namja mungil itu berjalan pelan, langkah kakinya terdengar menggema membelah kesunyian. Senyumnya mengembang saat ia telah keluar dari gedung apartemen ini.

Luhan memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan angin menyapanya, begitu tenang dan lembut mampu membuainya dalam kedamaian. Luhan bisa saja terlelap di bawah pohon rindang di sebelah sana jika saja tak banyak orang yang berjalan dan melihat tepat kearahnya.

"Oh, how I miss it." Ia bergumam pelan, mata rusa miliknya menyipit memfokuskan pandangannya pada objek yang dikiranya menarik.

Kaki putih yang terbalut skiny jeans itu terus melangkah menyusuri jalan yang memang tengah dilanda kesibukan. Haah... sudah lama ia meninggalkan tempat ini, namun sepertinya tak banyak yang berubah semuanya masih nampak sama, ya semuanya nampak sama kecuali untuk beberapa tambahan gedung perbaikan infrastruktur juga, perasaannya.

Luhan terus berjalan, langkahnya mengantarkan ia pada sebuah halte yang nampak kosong. Ia duduk di bangku, kedua tangannya memegang erat pada ransel yang dikenakannya. Binar matanya tiba-tiba menggelap saat sekelebat bayangan dari kepingan masa lalu menghampirinya. Luhan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya saat kepingan itu semakin menusuk dalam perasaannya.

.

.

.

 _Seorang namja manis nampak berlari, tangan mungil miliknya digunakan untuk memeluk ransel yang memang sudah agak basah kuyup. Namja manis itu lalu berhenti di sebuah halte bus. Namja itu lalu duduk di sebuah bangku, ia terdiam kedua tangannya saling bertautan mencoba menghangatkan satu sama lain._

 _Mata bulatnya menatap sedih pada ransel yang ada dalam pelukannya. Ransel ini nampak begitu menyedihkan ia ingat ini adalah hadiah dari gegenya karena ia mampu masuk kedalam tim sepak bola di sekolah Junior nya. Memang sudah lama, tapi ia tak mau menggantinya Luhan merasa bahwa dengan mengenakan ransel ini setidaknya ia bisa merasakan perhatian dan kasih sayang walau tak kasap mata._

 _Ia merasa seperti hidup sendirian, appanya tak begitu peduli kepadanya. Pria itu jarang pulang ke rumah, jika pun ia hanya sementara dan kembali pergi. Bahkan appanya tak pernah berbicara lagi padanya sejak hari pertama ia pindah. Berapa kali pun Luhan mencoba dengan tersenyum, merajuk bahkan marah sekali pun namun tetap appanya tak pernah menganggapnya, appanya hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar serta tatapan dinginnya._

 _Ia lalu menatap tubuhnya yang kini terbasahi air hujan. Luhan merasa tubuhnya jauh lebih kurus daripada saat ia di China, apalagi dengan baju kebesaran yang Luhan kenakan. Haah... kehidupannya sekarang sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan dulu._

 _Luhan mengerang pelan. Hari saat ini sudah hampir malam sementara hujan tak kunjung reda. Tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup dan ia menggigil kedinginan, di sini begitu sepi tak ada siapapun._

 _Sebenarnya ia sudah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu, namun saat akan keluar gerbang, tiba-tiba ia mendapat pesan dari Oh Sehun untuk menunggu disana. Dan Luhan pun dengan patuh menunggu. Satu jam pertama ia masih tersenyum cerah, mencoba menerka - nerka apa yang akan Sehun lakukan kepadanya. Dua jam kemudian senyum cerah miliknya masih indah terlukis pada wajahnya. Tiga jam, ia masih duduk disana dan mulai gelisah namun namja manis itu berusaha tetap tersenyum. Empat jam selanjutnya ia benar - benar bingung, matanya mulai mengedar berharap ia akan menemukan sosok tegapnya. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya saat hanya cahaya oranye yang menemaninya, disini tak ada siapa - siapa murid yang lainnya bahkan sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu. Luhan semakin panik saat hujan turun dengan derasnya. Meskipun hari sudah petang, dan hujan turun begitu deras tapi ia tetap menunggu Oh Sehunnya. Ia tak mau membuat Sehun kecewa. Dan beberapa menit setelah itu, Ia mendapat pesan dari Oh Sehun bahwa Sehun tak bisa bertemu dengannya karena ada urusan yang memang belum selesai. Maka dengan rasa kecewa ia pulang ditemani guyuran hujan._

 _Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat rasa dingin semakin merambat disela - sela jarinya. Matanya mengerjap perlahan saat dirasakan tubuhnya membeku. Ia mencoba berdiri dan melihat jalanan yang terguyur air hujan. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan sensasi dingin yang menerpa tubuh ringkihnya._

 _Luhan memincingkan matanya, saat ia melihat bayangan mobil yang nampak familiar baginya. Ia tersenyum senang saat melihat mobil itu mendekat kearahnya, Luhan menatap penuh harap pada mobil itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya dalam, rasa dingin itu semakin menusuk tulangnya._

 _Matanya bulatnya menatap penuh binar pada mobil yang semakin mendekat kearahnya. Tangannya memang sudah keriput, bibirnya bahkan sudah membiru. Namun tak apa asalkan Oh Sehun mau menemui nya._

 _Namun senyum itu luntur saat mobil itu hanya melewati tubuh basah nya, Luhan menatap dengan mata berair. Ia mencengkeram erat seragam sekolahnya saat mobil itu berhenti didepan sebuah gedung yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Luhan menahan napasnya saat melihat sosok Sehun turun dan menghampiri sosok lainnya. Bisa ia lihat bagaimana hangatnya Sehun memeluk sosok itu, bahkan ia sempat melihat sosok itu mengecup pada wajah Sehun._

 _Dan Luhan pun akhirnya beranjak dari halte bus setela ia tak melihat sosok Sehunnya, ia melangkah menerobos hujan. Langkahnya terseok, tubuhnya menggigil hebat, wajahnya memucat pasi. Ia terus berjalan ditengah guyuran hujan dengan sakit hatinya juga rasa kecewanya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'TID!'

'TIDD! '

Suara nyaring dari klakson bus menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya, Luhan dengan kikuk menatap bus itu. Matanya menatap penuh sesal pada supir bus, dan dengan cepat masuk kedalam bus itu. Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya dibangku pojok, ia terduduk tenang matanya menatap jalanan yang begitu ramai. Bibirnya bergerak pelan menggumamkan beberapa kata. Tangannya bergerak perlahan mengusap jendela bus, membentuk beberapa pola abstrak dengan jari mungilnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Luhan hanya menatap penuh antusias pada pemandangan di luar. Luhan terus menatap dengan lamat hingga bus berhenti di halte berikutnya ia pun segera turun.

Luhan mengedarkan tatapan nya pada sekelilingnya, ia lalu berjalan pelan menelusuri jalan yang nampak indah dipenuhi beberapa tanaman rindang juga diselingi beberapa warna - warni yang menyejukkan hati.

Luhan dengan mata berbinar berlari menuju sebuah taman yang nampak begitu asri, di kelilingi pohon rindang dihiasi warna - warninya bunga dilengkapi nyanyian burung juga kepakan berwarna dari belasan pasang sayap indah kupu - kupu.

Hah! Sudah lama ia tidak lagi ketempat ini, ia sungguh merindukan tiap inci pada bagian taman ini. Taman ini merupakan tempat yang ia rindukan, dulu biasanya setiap ada permasalahan Luhan selalu pergi ketempat ini, setiap ia sakit hati ataupun merasa sedih ia selalu datang pada taman ini.

"Oh.. aku benar-benar merindukan semua ini" bisik Luhan pelan.

Matanya terpejam menikmati semilir angin sejuk. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya melihat sekeliling.

Luhan tersenyum senang saat melihat pohon maple besar disisi sebelah utara di dekat perbatasan hutan. Tubuh mungilnya dengan cepat berjalan kerah pohon itu, oh rupanya ia ter hipnotis suguhan indah pemandangan sejuk dalam tangkapan retinanya.

Luhan melebarkan langkahnya, helaian rambutnya bergerak - gerak lucu tertiup hembusan angin. Bibirnya melengkung indah membentuk satu senyuman saat ia melihat tempat teduh yang nampak nyaman untuk di tempati.

Luhan duduk diantara akar besar. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya mungilnya,ia rilekskan dirinya mencoba melupakan permasalahan dalam hidupnya. Ia terpejam merasakan sensasi lembut yang perlahan mengambil kesadarannya.

Ia terlelap di bawah pohon yang teduh menaungi, tanpa menyadari tatapan dari sepasang mata hitam yang menatap lekat kearahnya.

"Fallen angel" gumam sosok itu.

"That's must be mine."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I don't know what I know**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **_Socrates_**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kris Wu kini berdecak pelan, ia hanya menatap datar pada oran - orang dihadapannya.

"Hei! Aku hanya pergi sebentar, tapi reaksi kalian.. ck benar-benar." Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, mereka ini sungguh berlebihan ia hanya pergi sebentar dan apa yang ia lihat, oh sungguh..

"Aku tak peduli bila kau hilang ditelan bumi sekalipun. Tapi kau sungguh menyebalkan, kau membuat kami kesusahan."

"Tapi pada akhirnya semua terselesaikan, kan? Kalian saja yang terlalu berlebihan." Kris berujar santai, ia hanya memberikan tatapan malas pada seorang namja pendek yang begitu cerewet.

"Tapi kau benar - benar membuat kami kelimpungan!" Kali ini seorang pria dengan kulit tan eksotis yang angkat suara, ia sungguh kesal terhadap teman yang satu ini. Dia ini, ck, sungguh tak tau malu.

"Terserah, yang penting aku sudah menyelesaikannya." Kris lalu berlalu pergi dari ruangan yang di penuhi aura intimidasi. Tau seperti ini Kris takan mau pergi ke ruangan itu, ia lebih baik pergi ke kafetaria atau pergi mengacau di kelas sang pujaan hati, itu lebih bagus.

"Hei, dude!"

Kris menoleh mendengar sapaan kepadanya. Bisa kris lihat sosok teman - temannya tengah berjalan kearahnya. Disana ada tiga orang sahabatnya –jika bisa di bilang begitu, berjalan dengan gaya angkuh nya. Disana ada seorang Park Chanyeol yang berjalan disisi sebelah kanan, pria yang ia ketahui sedang berada dalam hubungan asmara dengan namja pendek cerewet yang memang 'akur' dengan dirinya.

"Oh, hello Yeol. Bagaimana kabar mu? Ah, tumben sekali kau tak bersama dengan belahan jiwamu."

Kris lalu melihat kepada satu sosok lain. Oh Sehun. Namja tampan yang meskipun lebih tampan dirinya, seorang maskulin dengan sifat dingin ditambah dengan rupa yang memanglah cukup menawan; rambut pirang, kulit putih, rahang tegas dan tubuh atletis– sesosok yang memanglah tipikal pria manly sejati.

Wajah datar dan sifat dingin serta keangkuhanya menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi sosok Oh Sehun, ya walaupun Kris berwajah datar dan bertingkah dingin juga, tetap saja jiwa jahil Kris serta sosok menyebalkan dirinya tak pernah luput dalam hari - harinya. Jadi meskipun ia dan Sehun memiliki satu kesamaan tentang perangaian; angkuh dan dingin, tapi tetap menurut Kris ia berada satu point lebih unggul dibandingkan dengan Oh Sehun, ia jauh lebih baik hati, memiliki selera humor dan pastinya jauh lebih tampan.

Kris melihat kepada sosok akhir, sosok namja yang berdiri di samping kiri Oh Sehun. Do Kyungsoo, itulah namanya seorang namja manis dengan mata bulat yang menggemaskan. Kyungsoo bukanlah sosok dingin maupun menyebalkan seperti Oh Sehun tapi ia cukup pendiam untuk seukuran namja manis. Tapi, Kyungsoo dan Sehun memiliki satu kesamaan yang sama yaitu sama-sama melajang.

Ia heran, bisa-bisanya seorang seperti Sehun dan Kyungsoo betah dalam posisi itu, bayangkan dari pertama kali ia mengenal mereka sampai sekarang ia belum mendengar keduanya memiliki pasangan. Jika dilihat dari berbagai segi maupun sudut pandang, keduanya sama - sama sempurna, baik dari segi materi, rupa dan kelas sosial keduanya jelas memadai.

"Dan kalian berdua, dimana kah pujaan hati kalian? Aku sungguh penasaran."

"Bukan urusan mu." Sehun menjawab ketus. Ia sungguh malas berhadapan dengan pria so tampan itu. Sehun cukup kesal atas kelakuan Kris akhir - akhir ini. Meskipun memang dalam kenyataan bahwa pria keturunan China itu mengesalkan, tapi entah mengapa kelakuannya kali ini tiga kali lipat lebih parah.

"Oh, ayolah aku hanya bertanya."

"Hn, terserah." Sehun menjawab malas, ia lalu berbalik. "Aku duluan." Dan berkata singkat pada teman - temannya sebelum ia pergi melangkah.

"Aku juga. Aku akan mencari Baekiku, ada suatu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padanya." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Dan kau?" Tanya Kris pada Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya aku pun begitu, sebentar lagi aku ada kelas."

"Maaf kami tak bisa menemani mu." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa, lagi pula ada sesuatu yang harus aku uruskan."

"Baiklah, kami duluan." Pamit Kyungsoo.

"Hm.. sampai jumpa."

Mereka pun akhirnya berpisah. Kris pun berjalan pergi, ia akan pergi ke kantor administrasi untuk menyelesaikan persoalan administrasi kepindahan adiknya. Ia lalu berjalan menyusuri koridor, pikirannya melayang membayangkan adiknya yang manja dan agak sedikit menyebalkan namun juga sangat menggemaskan. Kris tersenyum simpul. Hah... ia hanya berharap semoga harinya kan lebih dimudahkan lagi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **People may hear your words, but they fell your attitude.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **_John C. Maxwell _**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Do Kyungsoo, namja manis dengan tinggi seratus tujuh puluh tiga centi meter tengah terdiam di ruang ballroom yang sepi. Namja kelahiran bulan januari itu kini terduduk di salah satu bangku di pojok ruangan. Mata besarnya menatap hampa pada ruang kosong yang ada dihadapannya.

Ia termenung, cahaya redup seolah membawa ingatannya terbang pada masa dulu. Mengingatkan ia pada sosok sahabatnya. Sosok yang tegar, ia selalu tersenyum walau bagaimanapun orang - orang mencercanya, ia tetap tersenyum saat orang lain memandang sinis kearahnya, ia tetap bertahan meskipun terpaan angin selalu mengguncangkan kehidupannya. Kyungsoo kagum pada sosok sahabatnya, sahabatnya tak pernah berhenti tersenyum dengan mata coklat yang berbinar indah. Kyungsoo menyukai pribadi sahabatnya yang selalu riang dan tak pernah mengeluh, namun rasa kagumnya rasa sukanya tergantikan oleh rasa kecewa dan iri.

Ia iri, mengapa sahabatnya bisa mendapatkan pengakuan dari sosok yang begitu ia kagumi, ia kecewa mengapa dirinya yang menunggu lama sosok itu tapi sahabatnyalah yang terbalaskan rasanya. Pada akhirnya rasa iri dan kecewa itu membutakan matanya. Bahkan ia dengan kejam merebut sosok itu di hadapan sahabatnya.

Namun nyatanya ia tak bertahan lama dengusan sosok itu. Kyungsoo tak sanggup bila harus terus dibayang - bayangngi sosok sahabatnya. Ia tak mau bila sosok itu hanya melihat bayangan sahabatnya. Ia tak mau jika; memang mereka bersama namun hanya sahabatnya lah yang menjadi pegangan utama sosok itu. Kyungsoo perlahan mundur, ia tak bisa memenangkan hati sosok itu. Lebih baik ia hanya menjadi sahabat saja, tak ada harapan lagi untuknya. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah, pada akhirnya ia mengalah kepada sosok bayangan sahabatnya. Pada akhirnya ia menyerah ia mengalah pada bayangannya, pada bayangan Luhan sahabatnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Seseorang bisa menjadi angkuh tanpa menjadi sombong. Keangkuhan terkait dengan anggapan terhadap diri sendiri sedangkan kesombongan terkait dengan bagaimana kita menginginkan bagaimana orang lain berpendapat.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **_Jane Austen || Pride and Prejudice_**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Luhan berjalan diantara tanaman tanaman indah yang menaungi. Ia memang sempat tidur sebentar dibawa pohon tadi, namun baru beberapa saat ia terbangun, ia terdiam beberapa lama untuk merenung. Setelah cukup waktu Luhan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi beberapa tempat yang memang sangat ingin Luhan kunjungi.

Setelah berkeliling beberapa lama dan merasa cukup lelah akhirnya Luhan disini mencoba mencari - cari caffè untuk beristirahat, ia berencana mencari kedai buble tea favoritnya yang merupakan minuman yang ia sangat rindukan.

"Luhan!" Seseorang tiba-tiba memanggilnya suaranya teredam di tengah - tengah keramaian. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya mencoba mencari sosok siapa yang memanggilnya dengan antusias. Luhan lalu berhenti saat merasakan tepukan pada bahunya.

"Oh, Luhan! Apa benar ini kau, astaga aku benar-benar merindukan mu Lu!"

Luhan terkejut, belum sempat ia menoleh sosok itu sudah lebih cepat memeluknya erat. Luhan hanya meringis mendengar penuturan cepat dengan kadar suara yang bisa di bilang berlebihan itu.

Setelah pelukan itu terlepas barulah ia dapat mengetahui sosok siapakah yang menari-nari dalam benaknya. Luhan dapat melihat seorang namja yang tingginya hampir menyamai tinggi dirinya, berpagar agak berisi dan berpipi chuby tengah menatap penuh antusias pada dirinya.

"Xiu Min - ah?"

"Memang kau harap aku siapa? Tentu aku minnie minnie ah mu."

Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan sosok dihadapannya ini.

"Oh, Min - ah... aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan mu."

"Apa lagi aku, Luhan - ah. Kau tau aku benar-benar merindukan mu."

"Bagaimana kita pergi minum teh dulu, kau mau kan? Aku sungguh ingin berbicara banyak hal kepadamu." Sosok bernama Xiu Min itu kembali berbicara.

"Tentu, lagi pula ini sudah sangat lama dari terakhir kita makan bersama."

"Baiklah, ayo! Akan aku tunjukkan kau caffè baru yang spesial bagi pertemuan kita."

.

.

Luhan duduk di sebuah kursi yang menghadap pada jendela besar yang menampakan sisi ramai kota Seol. Ia menatap sosok Xiumin di hadapannya. Xiumin atau lebih tepatnya Kim Minseok adalah sahabatnya sewaktu di Korea, ia bertemu dengan Xiumin pada caffè tempat ia bekerja. Ya, sewaktu di Korea Luhan bekerja paruh waktu ia bahkan menyewa apartemen di salah satu distrik terpencil di balik bayang - bayang beton besar megahnya kota –Luhan bahkan bertemu dengan Sehun di apartemen kecilnya.

Ia tak tahan untuk tinggal di rumah, lagi pula appanya jarang pulang. Jadi, untuk apa ia tinggal di rumah tak ada yang menginginkannya pulang tak ada yang datang untuk menyambutnya. Ia hanya berjalan sendirian tanpa topangan. Jadi lebih baik ia pergi memisahkan diri bukan, lagi pula appanya tak mengharapkannya. Ia bahkan bekerja paruh waktu agar bisa terbebas dari belenggu harta sang appa. Appanya tak peduli padanya, ia memang memberikan cukup materi kepada dirinya tapi ia tak memberikan cukup kasih bagi jiwanya.

"Ekhm.. Lu?"

Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bayangan lamunannya, ia menatap Xiumin lalu tersenyum malu

"Lu! Kau kemana saja, eoh? Kau tau, aku benar-benar khawatir padamu. Kenapa kau tak memberi ku kabar, aku bahkan sangat kelabakan saat kau tak pulang - pulang. Aku bahkan

sempat tinggal selama beberapa hari di apartemen mungkin untuk menunggu mu pulang."

"Eum.. aku hanya pulang ke tempat kelahiran ku. Aku minta maaf, tak memberikan saat itu aku sakit cukup lama."

"Benarkah? Kau sakit apa Lu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hem... bukan apa - apa. Dan ya, aku cukup baik untuk duduk dihadapanmu."

"Syukurlah jika kau baik - baik saja, aku cukup senang mendengarnya. Lu, aku benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa itu kau. Kau banyak berubah, kau lebih eum... lebih manis."

"Ania, Min - ah. Aku tampan." Tegas Luhan. "Dan ya, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan ku."

"Tentu. Kau kan sahabat ku, tuan tampan." Xiumin terkekeh kecil mendengar pengakuan dari sosok sahabatnya ini.

Luhan hanya merenggut sebal, ia menatap tak suka pada wajah yang dihiasi senyuman lebar milik Xiumin ini.

"Min - ah." Panggil Luhan.

"Ya. Ada apa, Lu? "

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa berlama - lama. Bukannya karena aku tidak merindukan mu, tapi aku harus benar-benar pulang sekarang. Tak apa kan?" Luhan menatap Xiumin penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Yah... Kau tau, ini terlalu singkat. Tapi tak apa lah Lu, aku tak keberatan. Mungkin, kita bisa bertemu lain hari." Namja itu hanya tersenyum kecil, mencoba menenangkan Luhan.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang, ne?"

"Ya. Dan hati-hati, Lu. Bye - bye."

"Bye..." Luhan pun beranjak dari duduknya, tanganya ia lambaian pada sosok Xiumin. Luhan terus berjalan keluar dari caffè ini.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya, hari sudah sore dan dia belum pulang juga. Luhan hanya berharap semoga ia pulang lebih awal di bandingkan dengan gegenya, kalo gegenya sampai tahu bisa habis ia. Lagi pula hari ini cukup melelahkan, ia juga harus beristirahat, agar besok bisa pergi ke universitas bersama gegenya.

Luhan terus berjalan, tubuh mungilnya nampak tenggelam dalam lautan manusia. Luhan terus melangkah, sosok nya nampak bercahaya di antara para pejalan kaki sosok Luhan seperti menyatu dengan kepingan kelopak merah muda yang berguguran. Ia terus berjalan menyusuri jalan yang tanpa henti mengantarkan memori untuknya, memori indah tentang persahabatan, memori ketir nya kehidupan yang ia jalankan, memori tentang manisnya penghianatan juga memori indahnya kisah cintanya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jika pun Cahaya itu datang, aku lebih memilih bersembunyi di balik gelungan selimut atau meringkuk di pojokan kamar gelap milikku._

 _Jika cahaya itu datang, mungkin aku takan pernah bisa mengenalmu. Karena aku bertemu dengan mu dalam belenggu hitam yang menjerat ku._

 _Kau menemukan ku dalam tepian jalan curam yang menuntut ku untuk terus berjalan walau hanya hitam yang ada. Kau mungkin mengangkat diriku, memberikan cahaya redup untuk ku terus melangkah. Tapi kau menuntun ku pada sisi jurang kelam, kau bahkan tega menyiksaku perlahan sebelum kau mendorong ku pada jurang kelam itu. Kau mungkin memberitahu ku akan arti cinta, namun kau juga yang mengajarkan ku betapa indahnya juga betapa nikmatnya sayatan sayatan halus yang bermakna kan_

 _Cinta._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

Akhirnya... selesai juga ini chap.. Satu hal yang saya ingin katakan, Maafkanlah daku, atas keterlambatan dalam mempublish ini. Dan perihal mengapa saya ganti pen name itu karena teman sekelas saya yang keppo nya minta ampun dah tau name saya... jadinya saya ganti pen name dan berharap ia takan menemukan saya..|| amin...

Okey maaf nih saya gk bisa bales review nya satu satu... yang pasti terima kasihnya untuk pembaca setia baik siders maupun reader - nim yang men fav, follow dan review dan bagi reader- nim semua yang mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fic gaje saya.

.

Akhir kata.

.

. Mind to Review?

.

.


	4. Chapter 3

**Part Of Soul**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst(?), Friendship, Family.**

 **Warn :**

 **Messing EYD, typo(s), cerita gaje, OOC, slash/yaoi/BL (Boys Love) and many imperfections that's you can find from my story.**

 **Rated :**

 **T - M(?)**

 **Cast :**

 **Lu Han as Wu Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

 **Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan/Kris**

 **Pair :**

 **HunHan**

 **ChanBaek**

 **KaiSoo**

 **Kris Tao**

 **And other.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapter : 3**

Luhan menatap ragu pada pemandangan di hadapannya, ia lalu menatap gegenya yang berada di sebelah nya.

"Gege yakin?" Luhan bertanya tak yakin pada gegenya, mata rusa miliknya bergerak - gerak gelisah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, saat rasa gugup melumuri jari jemarinya.

"Tentu." Jawab Kris, ia tersenyum geli melihat tingkah rusa so tampan ini. Kemarin saja, ia dengan kukuh ingin cepat - cepat memulai kuliahnya. Tapi saat ini? Ckckck. "Kka, sekarang turunlah. Gege akan mengantar mu."

"Ania, ge. Aku akan mengurusnya sendiri."

"Ck, kau ini keras kepala sekali, eoh. Jja gege antar. Dan tak ada penolakan." Kris lalu membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia melihat kepada Luhan yang masih tetap diam. "Ayo Lu, kau takut eoh?"

Luhan memincingkan matanya tak suka, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah. Adik gege yang tampan, ayo cepatlah turun."

Dengan tak rela Luhan turun dari mobil sport berwarna metalik itu, wajahnya menunduk menyembunyikan paras manisnya. Tangannya memegang ujung kemeja yang dikenakan Kris erat. Kepalanya hanya menunduk, ia terlalu malu saat beribu pasang mata menatap heran kearahnya.

"Lu, soal permasalahan administrasi telah gege urus. Kau hanya perlu masuk ke kelas."

"Hem." Jawab Luhan seadanya.

"Baiklah. Ayo, gege antar."

Luhan menggeleng tak mau, ia masih menunduk kedua tangannya masih memegang ujung kemeja berbahan denim yang dikenakan oleh Kris.

"Aniya, aku bisa sendiri. Gege urus saja urusan gege." Luhan mencoba menghentikan langkahnya, ia lalu memandang Kris dengan tatapan kukuhnya.

"Tak ada. Bagaiman jika kau tersesat, kau terlalu ceroboh untuk ku tinggalkan sendiri. Dan umma akan memanggangku hidup-hidup jika kau kenapa-kenapa."

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya, ia tak suka dengan apa yang ditentukan oleh gegenya.

"Aniya." Luhan menggeleng tak mau. Ia berhenti berjalan dan menatap gegenya tajam. "Aku akan melakukannya sendiri. Dan aku tak peduli, itu urusan gege dan umma jangan libatkan aku."

Dan Luhan pun melangkah menjauhi tempat Kris berdiri. Ia berjalan dengan langkah tergesa dan kepala yang tertunduk karena rasa malu. Ia berjalan menyusuri tiap lorong yang ia lewati, kini ia berjalan diantara sebuah bangunan yang terasa sepi. Berjalan di sebuah bangunan besar yang tak ia kenal untuk mencari satu kelas entah mengapa terasa menyulitkan baginya. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh gegenya, tapi ia terlanjur kesal jadi tak ia hiraukan apa yang gegenya katakan.

Tanpa sadar Luhan terus berjalan semakin dalam memasuki area kampusnya. Banyak pintu yang ia temukan namun ia tak kunjung menemukan kelas nya juga. Haa'h... ini di mana, Luhan sungguh tak tau di mana ia berada ia bahkan tak ingat di posisi nya pertama kali. Ia memang payah mengenai menentukan arah. Seandainya saja gegenya disini... tapi tidak. Ia bisa melakukannya sendiri, ia tidak akan tergantung pada gegenya.

Luhan masih berjalan dengan hening yang menemani. Ia terus berjalan sampai kedua matanya melihat satu objek yang begitu ia kenali. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sosok itu sedang berjalan bersamaan dengan sosok namja lainnya. Sosok itu, Oh Sehun terlihat tumbuh dengan baik, ia semakin tampan saja dengan rahang tegasnya juga tubuh tetapnya. Luhan semakin merapatkan dirinya ke tembok saat Sehun terlihat begitu bahagia bersama dengan temannya dulu bahkan saat bersamanya Sehun tak pernah sebahagia itu. Oh, Luhan lupa bahwa Sehun tak pernah bahagia jika bersamanya.

Rasa rindu kian membuncah di dadanya. Memberikan debaran kencang yang bertalu-talu seakan mampu merobek kulitnya. Rasa hangat Luhan rasakan bersarang pada pipi tembamnya. Namun...

Matanya memanas, hatinya teriris pedih melihat bagaimana dekatnya mereka. Luhan sadar bahwa ia mungkin tak berarti apa-apa lagi di mata seorang Oh Sehun, tapi mengapa ini begitu menyakitkan. Dua tahun sudah berlalu tapi mengapa ini masih terasa sama. Luhan tak mampu terlepas dari jerat Oh Sehun.

Air matanya tanpa bisa dibendung mengalir begitu saja. Ia hanya mampu memandang mereka di balik tembok dengan lelehan air mata yang terasa pedih. Tanpa Luhan duga Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap kearahnya, Luhan yang saat itu tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan hanya mampu bersembunyi di balik tembok dan kemudian berlari. Berlari menjauh. Menjauh dengan hati yang tercecer jatuh berserak tak berbentuk lagi, bongkahan rasa yang perlahan ia bangun kini kembali terurai, jatuh terhempas dan kembali hancur.

Luhan berlari dengan lelehan air yang mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Luhan berlari tanpa memperdulikan apapun lagi, bahkan ia tak peduli saat beberapa orang menatap heran dan berdecak kesal kearahnya. Luhan kemudian terdiam saat sadar ia sudah berada jauh dari tempat awal ia berdiri, tanpa ia sadari ia terlalu jauh memasuki kawasan kampus dan Luhan tak tau kini ia berada di mana. Setelahnya Luhan hanya melangkah pelan sambil mengusap matanya yang basah. Terus berjalan sambil menunduk sampai ia tak menyadari seseorang berlari kearahnya dan menabrak dirinya.

"Omo! Maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar tak sengaja." Sosok itu memekik heboh saat melihat Luhan yang terduduk pasrah di lantai dengan ringisan yang samar terdengar.

"Maafkan aku! Kau tak apakan, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf."

"Aniya... aku tak apa." Luhan menjawab sambil melemparkan senyumannya yang seolah mengatakan aku baik dan tenang saja. Luhan kemudian bangkit dibantu sosok yang menabrak dirinya.

"Syukurlah..." Sosok itu menghela lega. "Eum... aku tak pernah melihat mu sebelumnya. Apa kau baru?"

"Ne" Luhan mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan mata rusa yang berbinar penuh kepolosan.

"Kyaaa! Kau manis sekali! Siapa namamu, eoh?" Sosok itu kembali memekik heboh.

"A.. Luhan. Dan aku tidak manis." Luhan mempout kan bibirnya sebal.

Sementara sosok itu malah tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan membuat kerutan samar di sekitar pelipis Luhan.

"Ne..ne... aku paham." Sosok itu berdehem kecil untuk menetralkan suaranya. "Baiklah Luhan-ah, perkenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku Luhan, salam kenal Baekhyun-ssi. Eum.. Baekhyun-ssi, bolehkah aku meminta bantuan?"

"Tentu Luhan-ah. Apapun untuk mahluk menggemaskan seperti mu." Baekhyun melemparkan senyum indahnya untuk Luhan. "Memang apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?."

"Tolong antar aku ke kelas. Aku tak tahu dimana kelas ku berada, dan sepertinya aku tersesat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun kini sedang berada di kafetaria kampus. Ia berjalan ringan dengan sosok lain yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Ayo Luhan-ah, kenapa kau malu-malu seperti itu eoh?" Baekhyun menarik lengan Luhan penuh semangat menuju meja di ujung sana di dekat jendela.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak menyangka bahwa mahluk menggemaskan ini ternyata satu kelas dengannya. Saat melihat Luhan pertama kali Baekhyun mengira bahwa Luhan adalah adik kecil yang sedang tersesat di kampusnya dengan bibir bergetar, mata sembab dan pipi memerah, tapi ternyata Luhan satu angkatan dengannya malah berada di kelas yang sama dengannya.

"Jadi Luhan, kau adalah namja asal China?" Baekhyun bertanya, kedua lengannya menarik bangku untuk ia duduki.

"Ne." Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku memang berasal dari China, tapi aku juga pernah tinggal di Korea untuk beberapa tahun."

"Woo! Benarkah? Aku juga memiliki beberapa teman berasal dari China dan hampir semuanya menyebalkan. Aku harap kau mau menjadi temanku yang menggemaskan. Kau tau aku seringkali merasa terintimidasi bila berada di dekat mereka, mereka terlalu kolot untuk ku ajak bercanda."

Luhan tersenyum pelan mendengar penuturan dari teman beberapa saat yang baru dikenalnya ini. Ia masih saja gugup dan yang ia lakukan hanya menunduk sambil memainkan jari jemari tangannya.

"Benarkah?" Luhan lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mata coklatnya menatap Baekhyun.

"Benar!" Seru Baekhyun semangat. Ia kemudian mengambil buku

menu yang berada di hadapannya. "Luhan, mengapa kau manis sekali eoh? Aku benar-benar ingin memakan mu. Kau sungguh-sungguh yeoppo."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia menatap Baekhyun tak suka.

"A..aku tidak manis, Baekhyun-ah. Aku.. aa..aku tampan." Lanjut Luhan pelan, ia lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun serius. "A..aku tampan dan berkarisma. Tidak manis dan menggemaskan."

Baekhyun tertawa melihat wajah Luhan yang lucu dengan pipi menggembung dan bibir tipis yang mengerucut. "Haah... terserah kau saja wahai tuan tampan. Baiklah aku akan pergi memesan, kau ingin makan apa?"

"Mungkin pasta dan dua cup bubble tea."

"Eh, mengapa dua?"

"Karena aku menyukainya." Ujar Luhan senang.

"Buble freak." Tanggap Baekhyun singkat. "Baiklah, tuan ku yang berkarisma ini tunggu saja di sini. Aku akan memesankan untukmu." Dan Baekhyun pun hanya terkekeh melihat bagaiman lucunya Luhan yang mengangguk setuju dengan mata yang berbinar penuh semangat.

Baekhyun melangkah memesan makanan saat ia akan kembali ia tersenyum senang melihat sahabatnya yang tampak berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kyungie!" Seru Baekhyun semangat, "kau tau, aku menemukan teman baru. Ia pindahan dari China. Ia sangat menggemas— ekhmm.. maksudku tampan dan berkarisma seperti bayi rusa."

"Eum... Benarkah? Kau selalu bilang bahwa Yeolli mu itu yang paling tampan. Tapi kali ini aku mendengar kau memuji ketampanan seorang bayi rusa."

"Tapi itu berbeda Kyungie. Ia sangatlah manis, tapi ia tetap bersikukuh bahwa dirinya tampan. Aku tak habis pikir dengannya. Nanti akan ku kenalkan Kyungie ku yang manis ini padanya."

"Eum.. memang sekarang ia di mana?"

"Ia di sini. Ayo!" Baekhyun menarik lengan Kyungsoo menuju satu meja yang kini di tempati oleh satu namja yang saat ini sedang sibuk memainkan smartphone miliknya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Maaf Baek tapi tidak sekarang. Ada hal yang harus ku urus." Kyungsoo lalu melemparkan senyum manisnya pada Baekhyun. "Mungkin lain kali, aku juga penasaran terhadap bayi rusa yang tampan itu."

"Baiklah, mungkin lain kali saja. Kau tau ia sangat menggemaskan sepertinya ia akan sangat cocok dengan mu."

"Ya, aku harap kami bisa berteman dengan baik." Ia menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis, ia pun melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan menghampiri satu namja mungil yang nampak sibuk memainkan smartphone miliknya.

"Nah tuan tampan pesananmu sudah sampai. Dua cup bubble tea ukuran jumbo untuk rusa mengge— ekkhm... maksudku yang berkarisma ini." Baekhyun menyengir saat melihat rusa bulat itu menatap tajam dirinya saat ia tanpa sengaja mengucap kata manis.

"Ne, terimakasih Baekhyun-ssi, maaf merepotkan mu." Luhan berujar pelan.

"Tak apa. Apapun untuk rusa manlyku."

"Luhan.."

Luhan mendongak saat suara Baekhyun memanggil namanya. Ia kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan heran.

"Luhan apa hobi mu? Kau mungkin saja bisa memilih klub yang kau inginkan."

"Aku sebenarnya menyukai sepak bola." Ujar Luhan pelan. Jari jemarinya menyendokan pasta pada bibir mungilnya, mengunyahnya dengan mulut mengembung penuh.

"Benarkah?"

"Tapi tidak lagi." Ujar Luhan lirih.

"Eh, kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Mungkin karena aku mulai menyukai musik." Luhan tersenyum manis kearah Baekhyun dengan pipi yang mengembang membentuk eye smile indah.

"Wah! Bagaimana jika kau ikuti klub musik saja bersama kami."

Luhan menggeleng pelan, menjawab tawaran Baekhyun.

"Ehh, lalu kau akan memilih apa?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Entahlah, mungkin sepak bola."

"Tapi, kau bilang kau sudah tak menyukainya."

"Emm.. mungkin tidak untuk kali ini."

"Ya.. terserah kau.." Baekhyun menatap Luhan aneh. "Tapi, boleh kan aku mengantar mu? Kau tau kan, tadi saja kau tersesat seperti anak hilang. Tak menutup kemungkinan kau akan tersesat lagi, lagipula aku mengenal manajer tim sepak bola ini."

"Eum.. tentu Baekhyun-ssi, aku sangat senang kau membantu."

Luhan tersenyum manis. Ia senang bisa bermain lagi, tak ia pedulikan bagaimana nanti tanggapan Kris gegenya. Yang penting ia senang saat ini, dan gegenya itu urusan nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah lapang sepak bola terdapat empat sosok namja yang sedang berbincang ringan di tepi lapangan. Dua diantaranya; Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin, nampak terengah-engah dengan peluh memenuhi tubuhnya, membuat basah jersey yang mereka kenakan. Sementara dua orang lain; Sehun dan Kyungsoo, nampak santai dengan pakaian kasual mereka. Sehun terkekeh pelan sambil sesekali mengacak surai Kyungsoo gemas.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya, ia menghampiri keempat orang yang berkumpul di tepi lapang sana.

"Yeoll!" Seru Baekhyun, ia tersenyum senang lalu menghampiri pria jangkung itu.

"Ada apa Baek, apa kau mencariku?" Tangan pria itu mengusap helai Baekhyun lembut, tak memperdulikan bagaimana reaksi menyebalkan dari teman-temannya.

Sehun memincingkan matanya melihat satu sosok mungil yang merapatkan diri pada sisi tubuh Baekhyun. Entahlah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan, tapi entah mengapa jantungnya terasa berdegup cepat.

Luhan?

Apakah mungkin itu dia, tapi mengapa sosok itu terlihat berbeda. Sehun memperhatikan dalam diam, tak ia pedulikan Kyungsoo yang menepuk lengannya pelan memberikan satu pancaran signal atas spekulasi yang berkecamuk dalam kepalanya.

Aku tahu.

Gumam Sehun pelan, sebagai hipotesa awal yang ia dapatkan dari apa yang ia lihat melalui hitam kelam tajam retina matanya.

"Aniya, Yeoll..." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku memang sengaja pergi ke sini untuk mengantar temanku."

Luhan yang berada di sebelah Baekhyun hanya menunduk, kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

"Perkenalkan ini Luhan, teman baruku. Ia ingin mengikuti klub sepak bola."

Luhan melangkah maju, tangannya mencengkeram erat lapisan fabric yang membalut kakinya. Dengan gugup gemetar dan tangan basah ia mencoba bersuara. Membungkuk sejenak, sebagai salam dan membuka suara miliknya.

"Lu.. Lu..han imnida." Gemetar, pelan dan nyaris berbisik. Mata bulat bening itu bergerak-gerak gelisah tak mampu menemukan satu titik objek sebagai kunci utamanya, jelas ia gugup. Terlalu gugup. "A..aku Luhan, a..aku ingin mengikuti klub ini. Eeum.. senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

"Apa kau yakin akan mengikuti klub ini?" Namja berkulit tan eksotis, berwajah rupawan yang memiliki stok libido berlebih angkat bicara. Bukannya ia meremehkan atau apa, tapi dilihat dari segi fisik yang ia tangkap jelas namja ini tidak mencukupi, kurang mencukupi tepatnya. Ia tak yakin tubuh kurus kering yang dilapisi kulit berwarna pucat itu mampu menerjang mengambil hati si kulit bundar dan menggiringnya menuju mulut gawang.

"Ne..." kepala itu mengangguk pelan, lalu ia mendongak menatap Kai— namja berkulit tan, dengan raut serius. "Aku yakin akan mengikuti klub ini."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Syarat mu mudah saja. Kau, giring bola itu dari sisi sebelah selatan menuju utara dan memasukannya kedalam gawang. Tapi," Jeda sejenak. "Aku, Chanyeol dan anggota tim ku yang akan menghadang mu. Tepatnya, kau akan bermain dengan kami sebagai lawannya. Apa kau sanggup?"

Luhan meneguk ludahnya, entah kenapa liquid itu kini terasa begitu berat tersangkut dalam tenggorokannya saat melihat beberapa tubuh bongsor bercetakan otot itu tengah berlatih ringan di tengah lapangan. Ia kemudian kembali berbalik menatap Kai dan mengangguk yakin.

Luhan melangkah menuju lapangan diikuti Kai dan Chanyeol, meninggalkan tiga sosok di belakangnya.

"Kyung, dia adalah orang yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu. Bagaimana, ia manis bukan?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia hanya terdiam melihat bagaimana tubuh mungil itu bergerak lincah memainkan bola bundar itu. Ia terdiam memperhatikan sosok Luhan, Luhan yang ia kenal adalah namja manis bertubuh mungil dengan tas lusuh dan baju kebesarannya, ia mengenal Luhan sebagai seorang siswa beasiswa yang selalu dibuli, Luhan adalah namja baik dengan hati malaikat sebagai daya tariknya dan paras manis serta tingkah menggemaskan menjadi magnet tersendiri bagi namja itu. Kyungsoo memandang Sehun. Laki-laki itu terdiam, tak bergeming sama sekali.

Luhan berusaha memasukan bola, tubuh kecil itu dengan lincah melewati beberapa pemain. Lima menit sudah berlalu namun Luhan belum juga mampu memasukan bolanya pada gawang, peluh sudah memenuhi tubuhnya, nafasnya sudah terengah, dan tenaganya sudah di ambang batas. Luhan mencoba menggiring bola bundar itu, ia menatap gelisah melihat Kai dan Chanyeol berada di depan akan menghadang dirinya. Luhan berfikir sejenak mencoba melihat cela, ia menendang bola itu membiarkan benda bulat itu berputar melayang melewati Kai dan Chanyeol, setelahnya ia berlari cepat memanfaatkan tubuh kecilnya dan kembali menangkap bola lalu menggiringnya, hingga sampai kira-kira satu meter dari kotak pinalti Luhan menendangnya. Dan berhasil.

"Goaaalll!Kau hebat Luhan-ah!" Baekhyun menghambur kelapangan berteriak heboh dan menerjang Luhan, memeluk pria mungil itu erat.

"Kau hebat, Luhan. Jjang!" Baekhyun menciumi pipi Luhan, dan ia dengan gemas akan mencubit pipi gembil milik Luhan. "Kyaa! Kau menggemaskan, aku menyukaimu!"

Luhan hanya mengangguk, matanya berbinar senang. Ia tertawa senang, rasa lelah miliknya menguar entah kemana.

Chanyeol dan Kai menghampiri Luhan.

"Selamat, kau lolos. Dan Baek, kau bisa melepaskan pria itu." Baekhyun hanya nyengir, ia lalu menerjang Chanyeol memeluknya erat.

"Channie~~ aku menyayangimu." Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan dan mengusak rambut lembut Baekhyun.

"Nado..." bisik Chanyeol, ia lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun dan memeluk pria kesayangannya erat.

"Bisakah kalian menghentikan opera sabun kalian, ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk bermesraan!" Kai mendelikan matanya tak suka melihat tingkah pasangan menyebalkan itu, ia lalu tersenyum manis menatap sosok mungil Luhan yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Dan selamat untukmu, manis. Kau hebat, meskipun tubuhmu kecil dan emm— sedikit meragukan, tapi kau berhasil melewati kami dan memasukan bolanya." Kai lalu mengulurkan tangannya disertai senyuman hangat miliknya. "Perkenalkan aku Kim Jongin, kau bisa memanggilku Kai. Itu sahabatku dan kekasihnya; Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun,"

Chanyeol menghampiri Luhan dan menjabat tangannya. "Park Chanyeol imnida."

Luhan tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan. "Luhan imnida."

"Dan mereka berdua," Chanyeol menunjuknya dengan tatapan mata pada arah Sehun dan Kyungsoo berdiri. "Sahabatku yang lainnya, Oh Sehun dan Do Kyungsoo."

Luhan berjalan dengan ragu menghampiri Sehun, kepalanya menunduk dengan gemetar ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Luhan imnida." Luhan berucap pelan.

Tak ada balasan. Tangan mungil itu tetap mengambang hampa di udara. Sehun masih terdiam menatap datar pada lengan mungil yang terulur padanya. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, ia tetap membiarkan lengan itu mengembang, dan tanpa kata Sehun meninggalkan Luhan.

Kyungsoo gelagapan, ia tak tau harus melakukan apa melihat tingkah Sehun. Ia lalu menatap Luhan dan Sehun bergantian.

"Ah... maaf..." Kyungsoo sedikit membungkuk kemudian berlalu mengejar Sehun, meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya berdiri terdiam dengan tangan yang masih terulur.

Baekhyun tertawa kikuk, ia lalu menghampiri Luhan.

"Tak apa Lu, mereka memang seperti itu. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Luhan hanya mengangguk samar.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Mereka mungkin merasa tak nyaman karena kedatangan orang asing seperti ku." Luhan melemparkan senyum manisnya pada Baekhyun, "tak apa, Baekhyun-ah, aku mengerti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berjalan sendiri, mukanya merenggut sebal, bibirnya mencebik kesal tubuh mungilnya terus berlalu melewati koridor yang kosong.

"Ish menyebalkan! Jika ingin pergi pacaran jangan ajak aku untuk ikut menunggu. Dia sendiri yang mengajakku pergi bersama, tapi dia juga yang meninggalkanku! Menyebalkan!" Luhan kesal pada Baekhyun, namja itu sendiri yang menyuruhnya menunggu untuk pulang bersama tapi namja itu juga yang meninggalkannya karena ada kencan dadakan.

"Lain kali aku takan tertipu lagi,"

Ponselnya bergetar pelan ada sebuah pesan masuk dari gegenya.

 **From: Awesome Gege**

 _Lu, Gege akan pulang agak terlambat karena ada sesuatu yang harus Gege urus. Lulu tak apakan jika menunggu Gege. Gege janji, tak akan lama. Dan bagaimana keadaan mu, kau ini pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahu gege, kau tak apa kan, kau tak tersesat kan, tak bertemu dengan berandal kan? Aku sungguh akan menghajar mereka jika mengganggumu, Lu. Ingat, jangan berulah, atau akan Gege adukan pada Umma._

 _Ps: pakai jaketmu dan jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Gege tak mau mengurusmu bila kau kembali sakit._

Luhan tersenyum membaca pesan miliknya, sesekali alis tipisnya berkerut samar membaca rangkaian frasa yang menyebalkan. Sambil melangkah jari-jari lentiknya ia gunakan untuk mengetik membalas pesan.

 **To: Awesome Gege**

 _Gege~~ jangan teerlalu berlebihan. Aku tak apa, tidak tersesat_ — _terlalu jauh,_ _tidak ada yang mengganggu ku. Aku baik-baik saja Gege, dan Yak! Jangan adukan pada Umma, ish, Gege menyebalkan. Dan Gege tenang saja, aku bisa pulang sendiri Gege. Aku masih hapal jalan untuk pulang. Dan ya, aku memakai jaket milik ku, karena aku tau betapa cerewetnya Gege tampan ku ini. Dah Gege! Sampai jumpa di rumah Gege, Lulu menyayangi mu :* :*._

Send.

Ok.

Luhan tersenyum cerah, ia lalu menatap smartphone miliknya dan segera mematikan smartphonenya. Dengan begini Gege tak bisa protes, kkkk.. kikiknya dalam hati.

Luhan berjalan pelan, hari sudah sore matahari hampir pulang keperadabannya. Luhan terkesiap saat seseorang menarik tangannya kencang dan menubrukan tubuh mungilnya pada dinding dengan keras, ia mengerang punggung dan kepalanya terbentur keras.

"Kau!"

Belum juga Luhan bernafas dengan benar, ia merasakan bahunya dicengkeram dengan erat, dan seseorang mendesis tajam tepat di wajahnya.

Oh Sehun.

Ya, itu Oh Sehun. Berdiri memojokkan dirinya, berdiri dengan raut tak bersahabat miliknya.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Luhan?" Matanya memincing tajam menatap bengis pada Luhan. "Jelaskan!"

"Apa maksudmu, hah?!" Teriak Sehun marah.

Luhan tersentak, gelagapan, ia mencoba bersuara meskipun semuanya terasa sulit dan parau.

"Menjelaskan apa? A-apa yang harus aku jelaskan, apa— a..aku tak mengerti."

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!" Bentak Sehun. "Apa maksudmu hah?! Kenapa kau kembali?"

"Kenapa kau kembali setelah begitu saja pergi, hah?! APA MAKSUDMU?!" Sehun meraung keras meneriaki Luhan.

"A..Aku tak tau..." Luhan kehilangan kata-kata miliknya, ia mencoba meneguhkan hatinya, "a-aku tak mengerti," bisiknya, "aku tak tahu dan aku tak mengerti karena aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu! Aku tak tahu dan aku tak mengerti karena memang aku tak pernah pergi darimu, aku tak pernah pergi darimu, Oh Sehun."

"Aku tak pernah pergi, karena kau yang meninggalkanku, aku tak pernah pergi karena kau yang mendorong ku jauh darimu, aku tak pernah pergi karena kau yang membuatku menyerah atas dirimu."

"Aku tak pernah pergi Sehunna... hiks, tak pernah... tidalk sekalipun." Luhan terisak pelan, menunduk menatap ujung sepatu miliknya. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana lagi, ia bingung harus berkata apa lagi.

"Tatap aku Luhan."

"Tatap aku!"

"Hiks.." dengan masih terisak, Luhan menatap Sehun dengan sayu. Ia tak bisa terus menatap mata hitam yang mengintimidasi dirinya tajam.

"Dengar." Sehun berbisik pelan, terasa beku dan dingin. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Luhan.

"Kau masih menjadi bagian dari ceritaku, aku tetap berhak atas dirimu. Aku tak peduli baik itu kau ataupun aku yang pergi meninggalkan kau tetap milik ku. Ingat Luhan kau milik ku!"

Luhan menggeleng, tidak. Ini tidak boleh. Ia dan Sehun tak memiliki hubungan apapun, tidak setelah apa yang terjadi selama ini.

"Tidak..."

"Aku bukan bagian dari kisah mu lagi. Semua telah selesai. Semua telah selesai Oh Sehun, dan seharusnya kau mengerti itu!"

"Tidak, Luhan! Kau adalah milik ku! Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi kau tetap milik ku, milik Oh Sehun!"

"Kau tidak mengerti Oh Sehun! Kau tidak mengerti. Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana tersiksanya aku bersamamu, kau tidak mengerti bagaimana sulitnya aku bertahan dengan sisi egoismu. Kau egois! Kau egois hiks..."

"Aku tak peduli!" Teriak Sehun. "Aku tak peduli, kau milik ku sialan!"

"Aku bukan milk mu la— hmmppff ha- emppfftt.." Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan dengan ciuman kasar miliknya. Sehun melumat bibir Luhan keras, menghisap dan mengecup liar. Ia gigit keras bibir Luhan, menerobos masuk. Terus memagut menumpahkan segala emosi yang ada. Tak ia pedulikan Luhan yang meronta keras, tak ia pedulikan air mata yang mengucur deras dari pipi Luhan menerobos masuk melewati celah-celah pagutan mereka memberikan rasa asin diantara anyir karat besi dan hangat mint yang bercampur aduk dalam redupnya cahaya jingga yang menyorot hangat di langit barat. Tangan kekar miliknya ia gunakan untuk menarik rambut lembut Luhan sementara tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk menekan bahu mungil Luhan.

Sehun melepaskan pagutannya. Ia menatap Luhan yang kini terengah dengan kaus basah oleh saliva rambut tak beraturan dengan peluh membasahinya dan wajah memerah padam dengan jejak air mata yang memenuhinya.

"Kau milik ku Luhan." Serak, dingin dan rendah itu berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan, "Kau milik ku! Dan takan ada yang membantahnya."

Sehun kembali membenturkan Luhan pada dingding batu yang keras dan dingin, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang jatuh terduduk lemas dengan isakan lirih bentuk frustasi miliknya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan lemas, duapuluh menit ia menunggu bus tapi tak kunjung datang juga. Jadi, keputusan terakhirnya adalah berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan dengan gelapnya langit malam dan bekunya udara. Ia terisak samar, dadanya terasa berdenyut nyeri. Tak ia pedulikan tangan mungil miliknya yang sudah kebas.

Dingin. Tapi hatinya lebih mendingin. Sakit. Tapi hatinya jauh tersakiti lebih dalam. Sampai di apartemen, Luhan hanya berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya, mengunci pintu, mematikan lampu dan menangis terisak.

Ia menghabiskan malamnya dengan meringkuk di balik selimut yang menenggelamkan tubuh kurusnya.

Tok.. tok.. tok.

"Lu, apa kau di dalam?"

"Apa kau sudah tidur Hannieya?"

Tok... tok.. tok..

"Luhan.. Kau sudah makan?"

"Luhan... Luhan..."

Luhan tetap terdiam, ia tak mau menjawab. Luhan terisak pelan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal. Luhan meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya, ia menangis tersedu sampai tengah malam, ia menangis tersedu sampai ia lelah, ia menangis tersedu sampai matanya memberat sampai ia tertidur lelap.

Luhan terbangun, ia mengerang keras saat pening menyerang kepalanya. Ini masih pagi. Terlampau pagi. Bahkan langit masih gelap, udara masih berhembus beku. Dengan langkah terseok Luhan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Luhan berdiri di bawah guyuran shower, kepalanya menempel lemas pada batu marmer dinding kamar mandi. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan dingin yang menjalari tubuh mungil miliknya.

"Mengapa Sehun? Mengapa hiks, mengapa? MENGAPA?!" Luhan jatuh terduduk pasrah.

"Mengapa kau begitu menyebalkan, mengapa kau begitu egois, mengapa kau menjadikan ku sebagi obsesimu, hiks?! Kau sialan! Menyebalkan! Tapi mengapa aku terus jatuh terperosok dalam sosok mu?! MENGAPA, HAH?! hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. Aku tak mau hiks, aku tak bisa.."

Luhan terduduk pasrah di lantai, terus menangis dan terisak di tengah guyuran dingin shower, Luhan menangis sampai tanpa sadar tubuhnya melemas dan matanya terpejam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris menatap Luhan heran, "Luhan, kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Ada apa hem? Kau begitu pucat? Apa kau sakit? Kau tak perlu masuk hari ini jika sakit, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku tak apa Gege, jangan terlalu berlebihan." Luhan menatap Kris dan tersenyum manis. "Aku tak apa Gege ku yang tampan, dan aku akan pergi masuk ke kelas."

"Ha-ah... dasar kepala batu. Nah, habiskan sarapan mu, dan minum obatnya. Jangan terlalu lelah, dan makan yang benar. Kita berangkat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"Lu, kau membawa perlengkapannya kan?"

Luhan tersenyum manis, "tentu Baek, ini hati pertama latihan ku. Aku akan mempersiapkannya dengan baik."

"Baiklah kita pergi cepat, kau tau Channieku bukan termasuk tipe orang yang memiliki toleransi tinggi terhadap waktu. Baginya waktu sangat berharga, jangan biarkan waktu mengalir lolos begitu saja melewati sela jari-jarimu." Baekhyun berbinar sembari membayangkan betapa mengagumkannya Chanyeol.

"Terserah kau.." Luhan masuk kedalam rest room untuk mengganti baju miliknya.

"Baek, menurutmu ini bagaimana?" Luhan keluar menghampiri Baekhyun dan menatap prihatin pada baju longgar yang ia kenakan.

Baekhyun memekik senang, ia berjingkrak-jingkrak tak jelas melihat Luhan yang begitu manis tenggelam dalam kaus sepak bola yang ia kenakan. Benar-benar manis, tak ada manly-manly nya sama sekali.

"Kyaa! Astaga kenapa kau manis sekali, eoh? Aku benar-benar ingin menggigit mu Lu. Kyaaa! Kau manis!"

Luhan merenggut tak suka, "Ish Baek, aku tidak manis? Kau lihat," Luhan memperlihatkan bisep miliknya yang sebesar ranting dahan dan tertelan ratanya tulang. "aku manly Baekhyun-ah... Manly.. Man-Ly!"

"Ahahaha... Baiklah tuan tampan, aku akan memberikan sentuhan terakhir agar kau terlihat lebih memukau."

"Apa itu Baek?"

"Kemarilah Lu, aku akan menguncir rambut mu?"

"Yak! Mengapa menguncir rambut ku? Aku ini manly!"

"Ck, kau ini. Memang siapa bilang jika menguncir rambut itu tidak manly. Kau tau kan Steven Seagal, ia selalu nampak begitu 'pria' saat memainkan perannya, ah! Atau Matt Damon? Aktor itu bahkan menguncir rambutnya dalam film barunya, atau Genji si mafia Jepang kejam itu selalu menguncir rambutnya. Bahkan rata-rata _Duke_ macho di Inggris hampir semuanya menguncir rambutnya, kenapa kau tak mau? Sini biar aku ikatkan."

Luhan menurut saja saat Baekhyun menyisir poninya dan mengikat rambutnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan penasaran. "Apakah aku semakin tampan? Baek, apa kau merasakan aura yang semakin berat tidak, atas ketampanan ku ini?"

"Kemarikan kacanya Baek. Ish, aku ingin bercermin... kemarikan." Luhan mencoba meraih cermin yang Baekhyun pegang. Tahu itu akan sia-dua Luhan melepaskannya. Ia berjalan menuju kaca yang tertempel apik di dinding.

Tapi tunggu. Apa ini. Apa maksudnya ini. Di depannya berdiri namja pendek kurus dengan kulit putih pucat berdiri dengan jersey yang menenggelamkan tubuhnya, rambut halus miliknya di ikat dengan gaya Apple's hair. Apanya yang manly, Luhan bahkan hampir menjatuhkan rahang miliknya, ohh... Ia sungguh tak sanggup melihat pantulan dirinya.

"Baek!" Jeritnya tak terima. "Kau tipu aku! Hiks, kau bilang aku akan manly seperti Matt Damon. Tapi apa ini? Hiks.. hiks.. Aku ini manly Baek, bukan seperti anak perempuan berusia lima tahun dengan kunciran duriannya!"

"Kau tega! Aku akan melepasnya."

Baekhyun berteriak heboh saat Luhan akan melepas ikatan rambut miliknya, "Jangan! Jangan dilepas, Lu. Cup... cup... cup... Jangan menangis Lulu tampan kok, jadi jangan dilepas ok? Nah sekarang kita pergi, yang lain sudah menunggu."

.

.

.

.

"Baek, kenapa kau baru kemari?"

"Channie~ aku pergi mengantar Luhan dan menemaninya sebentar."

"Hn." Gumam Chanyeol malas.

"Eh, Lu. Kau kenapa? Kau habis menangis?" Kai bertanya heran melihat Luhan yang terus menunduk dengan wajah basahnya.

"Aku dibodohi Baekhyun, Kai."

"Ehh.. memangnya kau diapakan olehnya Lu?"

"Aku dibohongi, Baekhyun bilang aku akan manly jika menurut apa yang ia katakan, tapi manly apanya bahkan sepanjang koridor banyak yang menertawai ku."

"Ahahaha... pantas saja. Ah, Lu! Sebaiknya kita cepat ke lapang, ada monster merah yang sudah menunggu kita."

Luhan merenggut sebal, dengan gemas ia menghentakan kakinya menuju lapang, ia bergabung dengan anggota lainnya melakukan pemanasan, peregangan dan dan latihan penguasaan bola. Hampir empat puluh lima menit ia melakukannya dan ditambah dua puluh menit untuk melakukan sparing. Luhan berjalan gontai menuju pinggir lapangan, ia sungguh lelah, tubuh mungil miliknya tak pernah berhenti bergerak selama lebih dari satu jam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini albino?" Kai bertanya heran melihat Sehun yang berdiri berdampingan bersama Kyungsoo di pinggir lapangan. Kai merasa heran sebab untuk apa albino cadel itu datang kemari, kemarin saja jika bukan ada urusan yang penting Sehun takan mau datang ke sini.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin melihat sejenak perkembangan kalian. Apa itu salah?"

"Tidak juga sih.." jawab Kai ragu, Sehun hanya mendengarnya pelan, ia lalu mengedarkan matanya melihat seorang namja pendek kurus dengan baju kebesaran juga rambut yang diikat seperti pohon kelapa sedang berdiri di samping Baekhyun memalingkan pandangannya mencoba menghindari Sehun.

"Hyung!" Seru Sehun keras, ia menyeringai saat Luhan mulai diam memperhatikan. Sehun lalu merangkul bahu Kyungsoo lembut dan membawanya dalam dekapan miliknya. "Menurut kalian kami— aku dan Kyungsoo, cocok tidak jika bersama?"

"Menurut ku kalian tampak begitu serasi." Ujar Baekhyun penuh antusias. "Apa kalian tengah berhubungan?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak hyung, aku dan Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini tampak begitu dekat."

Lalu Chanyeol membuka suara sambil merangkul Baekhyun. "Kau harusnya meresmikannya albino, apa kau tega menggantung hubungan kalian dengan status pertemanan; sahabat sejiwamu itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin menjalani dulu hyung," Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Tapi akan ku coba." Lanjutnya sambil mengecup pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kyaa! Kau memang harus melakukannya Oh Sehun. Kyungie manisku memang cocok dengan mu, ya meskipun kau menyebalkan, tapi aku menyetujuinya. Bukankah kalian memang sangat dekat, sekalian saja kalian resmikan hubungan kalian bukankah itu lebih baik? Iya kan, Lu?" Baekhyun memekik heboh, ia lalu menatap Luhan dengan mata berbinar. Luhan hanya tersenyum manis, dan mengangguk pelan. Luhan lalu menatap pada Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian memang serasi, kalian pantas bersama." Ucap Luhan pelan. "Emm... Baekhyun, Kai dan Chanyeol, sepertinya aku tak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Aku ingat aku ada janji dengan Mr. Park untuk melakukan matrikulasi tentang mata kuliahnya. Dan sekali lagi selamat untuk kalian, semoga kalian bahagia." Luhan membungkukkan badannya, ia lalu meraih tas perlengkapan miliknya dan segera pergi beranjak dari lapang.

Punggung kecilnya bergetar pelan menahan isakan, ia berlari-lari kecil hingga sampai belokan koridor pertama Luhan berhenti, ia terisak pelan sambil memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Mengapa ini terasa sesak hiks, mengapa hiks... mengapa begitu sakit... harusnya... harusnya aku baik-baik saja.. harusnya aku menerimanya... tapi kenapa hiks.. Aku tak bisa.. kenapa..hiks.." Luhan terus terisak, ia lalu mengerang pelan saat kepalanya terasa begitu sakit dan dadanya terasa sesak, benar-benar sesak. Semuanya terasa benar-benar kosong dan perlahan pandangannya mengabur, namun sesaat sebelum semuanya menggelap ia melihat sesosok namja yang menghampirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Ok... saya tahu saya telat. Sangat telat. Saya tak berharap lebih dari ff ini, masih ada yang inget dan mau baca aja saya udah sukur. Untuk chap ini saya no komen... dan saya mau ucapin banyak terimakasih bagi readernim yang baik hati mau mengingatkan saya untuk melanjutkan ni ff. Emang sih di sini Luhan kesiksa tapi tenang aja saya termasuk tipe orang yang gak suka ending yang tragis... jadi kayanya ini bakalan happy end... ya meskipun saya gak tau kapan ending nya.. yang pasti saya akan berusaha untuk melanjutkan dan menamatkan ff saya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih.

And see ya!

.

.

.

.

Akhir kata

.

.

.

.

 **Mind to Review?**

—


	5. Chapter 4

**Part Of Soul**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst(?), Friendship, Family.**

 **Warn :**

 **Messing EYD, typo(s), cerita gaje, OOC, slash/yaoi/BL (Boys Love) and many imperfections that's you can find from my story.**

 **Rated :**

 **T - M(?)**

 **Cast :**

 **Lu Han as Wu Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

 **Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan/Kris**

 **Pair :**

 **HunHan**

 **ChanBaek**

 **KaiSoo**

 **Kris Tao**

 **And other.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Song Joongki, ia berjalan malas menelusuri koridor yang nampak sepi dan dingin. Sedikit merutuk kesal terhadap kelakuan beberapa temannya. _Sial!_. Umpat Joongki pelan, kakinya menendang cangkang kola yang tergeletak menyedihkan menumpahkan sedikit kekesalannya pada lempengan alumunium yang tak berdosa itu. Tungkai panjangnya terus melangkah, ia berjalan dengan menggerutu pelan.

Langkahnya terhenti sejenak, ia melihat sesosok yang entahlah ia tak yakin pernah melihatnya sesosok yang menurutnya manis, dengan jersey bola kebesaran dan rambut yang diikat seperti entahlah mungkin pohon kelapa, dan menggemaskan.

Sosok itu sedang berjongkok dan terisak samar, kedua tangan mungilnya memukul-mukul pelan pada dadanya. Joongki sebenarnya tak mau berurusan dengan orang lain, apalagi sosok asing yang tengah menangis, ia cukup kesal karena dikelabui teman-temannya dan ia tak ingin memperburuk keadaan emosinya. Joongki nyaris saja melangkah menjauh sebelum mata bulat sayu milik sosok kecil itu menatapnya menenggelamkan ia dalam buaian hangat dari sepasang deer eyes yang kini merah dipenuhi jejak air mata.

Ia sedikit terkejut dan panik saat melihat sosok itu tampak melemas kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apakan adik kecil. Hei... sadarlah... Ck, astaga..." Joongki menghampiri Luhan dan menepuk-nepuk pipi pelan, tapi tetap sama; ia masih memejamkan matanya. Tak ada pilihan lagi, Joongki segera mengangkat Luhan membawanya menuju ruang kesehatan. Ia membaringkan Luhan di bangsal kecil yang ada di sana.

Joongki terdiam, duduk menyandar pada kursi sambil menatap lekat pada sosok di hadapannya. Indah. Benar-benar indah tanpa celah. Joongki menopang dagu miliknya, memandang penuh atensi pada sosok indah di hadapannya.

"Cantik." Gumam Joongki. "Aku menyukainya." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya yang menyorot memenuhi retinanya. Ini di mana, batinnya. Dan saat pandangannya terfokus ia dapat menemukan satu wajah yang tak Luhan kenal, menatap lekat kearahnya dengan senyum bodoh yang bertengger manis di wajah tampannya.

 _Mengerikan..._

Luhan membatin takut. Kesadarannya belum terkumpul penuh, lemas masih menggelayuti tubuhnya, pusing masih menghinggapi kepalanya dan ia disuguhkan dengan keadaan seperti ini, Oh.. Luhan merasa sekujur tubuhnya mendingin, merinding dengan bulu kuduk yang berdiri tegang.

"Manis," sapa Joongki, dan Luhan pun merenggut tak suka. "rupanya kau sudah sadar, sebenarnya aku khawatir sudah hampir satu jam kau belum sadarkan diri juga. Tapi tak apa, kau sudah sadar."

"Nah, adik kecil... sekarang bagaimana keadaan mu? Apa perlu ku antar pulang? Dan, ah ya! Siapa namamu? Adik kecil menggemaskan seperti mu tak seharusnya ada di sini. Apa kau tersesat?"

Luhan kini sudah memberenggut kesal, dengan mata memincing tak suka ia menjawab seadanya. "Nama ku Luhan, keadaan ku tak terlalu buruk, dan bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku adik kecil, aku sedang tidak tersesat saat ini, kau tak perlu mengantar ku pulang; karena aku baik-baik saja. Dan sebelumnya terima kasih karena menolong ku. Maaf jika aku merepotkan mu."

"Tak apa.." Joongki tersenyum tipis. "Aku senang menolong anak manis seperti mu. Tak perlu sungkan, karena aku termasuk seorang namja yang baik hati."

"Nah, adik manis. Perkenalkan aku Song Joongki, mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang terkenal akan kegagahan dan ketampanannya. Jadi jika kau butuh bantuan dariku jangan sungkan, aku akan membantu mu. Sekarang apa yang kau butuhkan? Apa kau ingin makan? Atau ingin ku antar pulang?"

"Tak perlu." Tolak Luhan halus. "Aku di sini saja,"

"Eem... dan satu lagi."

"Apa?" Tanya Joongki.

"Jangan memanggilku manis, seakan-akan aku gadis perawan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat sambil menarik tangan Sehun. Dengan satu hentakan keras ia mendorong Sehun pada kelas kosong yang tak terpakai.

Plak

"Apa maksud semua ini Oh Sehun?!" Kyungsoo menampar Sehun keras dan berteriak kencang. Ia menjerit menumpahkan semuanya, rasa kesalnya, sakit hatinya juga rasa kecewanya.

"Jangan jadikan aku pelampiasan mu! Jangan jadikan aku pelarianmu! Kau sialan Sehun-ah! Kau kau brengsek! Kau pria paling brengsek yang aku kenal!"

"Kenapa kau tega. KENAPA KAU TEGA OH SEHUN?!"

"kenapa kau tega hiks, mempermainkan perasaanku... hiks.." Kyungsoo terduduk lemas dan terisak pilu, ia sungguh kesal dan sakit hati. Memang benar ia menyukai Sehun, memang benar ia mencintai Sehun, tapi mengapa Sehun menjadikannya pelampiasan, menjadikan dirinya sebagai pancingan.

Sehun menunduk, ia menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo. "Kyung..." Sehun berbisik lirih. "Maaf... Aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Ku mohon Kyung..."

"Kau bohong! Kau pikir berapa lama aku mengenal mu, hah?! Aku tau, aku tau apa yang kau inginkan."

"KAU HANYA MENJADIKANKU TAMENG MU SIALAN!" Jerit Kyungsoo parau. "Tak cukupkah aku bertahan menyimpan rasa cinta ku padamu? Tak cukupkah aku bertahan saat kau sama sekali tak pernah melihat ku? Tak cukupkah aku bertahan saat kau lebih memilih sahabatku dibandingkan aku? Tak cukupkah aku bertahan saat kau menjadikan ku penggantinya?! Kenapa kau harus menambahnya Oh Sehun! JANGAN MANFAATKAN AKU! Jangan libatkan perasaanku... hiks.. Kau jahat, jahat.. hiks..hiks.."

"Kyung... Aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tak tau bagaimana aku bersikap padanya. Aku tau aku bersalah. Tapi aku benar-benar tak tau, Kyung..."

"Aku sadar aku salah, aku sadar aku menyakiti Luhan. Aku memang ingin meraih tangannya, aku memang ingin memeluknya, meminta maaf padanya, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku benci saat ia tak mau menatapku, aku benci saat ia tak menjauhi ku tapi.. tapi aku.. Aku. Aku, tak bisa."

"Aku sudah kehilangan wajahku untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku menginginkanya, tapi.. tapi aku tak bisa."

"Tapi setidaknya jangan manfaatkan aku, Oh Sehun! Kau dan ego sialan mu yang memperburuk semuanya!"

"Jika kau memang tak memilihku, setidaknya jangan manfaatkan aku. Jika kau memang lebih memilih Luhan, kejarlah dia jangan libatkan aku, akui kesalahan mu, pangkas ego mu dan raih kembali hatinya."

"Jangan sakiti dia lagi Oh Sehun, jangan manfaatkan aku lagi.

. **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan. Saat ini hujan turun deras, menghentikan langkahnya membuat Luhan hanya mematung berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh memandang rintikan air yang turun menghujam tanah. Luhan menolehkan pandangannya melihat satu sosok yang kini berdiri tepat di samping Luhan dengan senyum lebarnya dan sikap menyebalkannya.

"Halo Luhan..." sapanya sambil mengangkat satu tangan. "Kita berjumpa lagi." Serunya tenang dengan senyum menyebalkan tersungging di wajahnya. "Aku rasa kita memang berjodoh, untuk itulah mengapa tuhan kembali mempertemukan kita."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Kembali bertemu bukan berarti kita berada dalam suatu posisi yang kau sebut 'berjodoh', ini hanya suatu kebetulan dan anda terlalu berlebihan Joongki-ssi."

Joongki hanya tersenyum semakin lebar mendengarkan penuturan datar yang Luhan lontarkan. "Jangan kaku seperti itu wahai Luhan yang manis." Joongki merangkul bahu Luhan hangat, "kau lihat," tunjuk Joongki pada hujan, "hujan itu basah, dingin, menenangkan, menyenangkan juga indah, tapi itu pun jika kau mampu melihatnya dan merasakannya."

"Namun kau tau, apa yang paling istimewa dari hujan?" Tanya Joongki tenang sambil menatap Luhan dalam. Luhan hanya diam dan menggeleng malas.

"Hujan akan selalu ingin kembali turun, meski ia tau rasanya jatuh berkali-kali." Lanjut Joongki dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah tampannya.

Luhan terdiam. Benarkah? Dalam hati ia bertanya. "Bodoh." Sahut Luhan datar. Joongki mengerjap, ia menatap Luhan penuh tanya. "Hanya orang bodoh yang akan jatuh berkali-kali." Joongki mengangkat bahunya ringan.

Mereka kembali terdiam membiarkan keheningan yang menguasai mereka. "Luhan, bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama." Ajak Joongki, pria itu melirik Luhan lewat bahunya melihat Luhan yang hanya diam menatap hujan datar.

Luhan menggeleng. "Terimakasih sebelumnya, tapi maaf aku tak bisa. Seseorang akan menjemputku, dan aku takan mungkin meninggalkannya." Tepat disaat Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya seseorang datang berlari dan berdiri berteduh tepat disampingnya. Luhan merenggang, tubuhnya kaku saat tau siapa sosok yang kini berada disampingnya.

"Whooaa, benarkah?!" Tanya Joongki penuh antusias. "Apa dia pacarmu? Apa dia spesial bagimu? Ahh, apa aku terlambat?" Luhan menahan nafasnya, ia merasakan aura di sekitarnya semakin memberat dan udara terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih dingin. Ia melirik Joongki sejenak lalu dengan tubuh kaku menggeser perlahan mendekati Joongki mencoba memperlebar jarak dengan sosok yang kini berdiri dengan aura gelap yang pekat.

"Ya." Jawab Luhan pelan. "Dia sangat berarti bagiku." Luhan menarik nafas sejenak dan menghembuskannya pelan. "Dan ya, kau terlambat." Lanjutnya dengan suara bergetar. Luhan kembali bergeser mendekati Joongki, lengannya mengepal erat.

"Joongki-ssi,"

"Ya."

"Apa kau membawa payung?"

"Bisakah aku meminjamnya."

Joongki berkedip pada Luhan. "Ah sayang sekali aku tidak membawanya."

Luhan tak menjawab. Ia hanya semakin mengepalkan tangannya erat. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. "Hei jangan sedih seperti itu." Joongki merangkul bahu Luhan hangat. "Kita bisa menerobos hujan, lagipula itu adalah hal yang meyenangkan. Bagaimana kau tertarik?"

Luhan menggeleng kecil. "Tidak bisa, dia bisa memarahi ku lagi jika tau aku berlari di tengah hujan lebat sepeti ini." Ya Luhan bisa bayangkan gegenya yang menyebalkan memarahinya dan menceramahi Luhan dengan wejangan panjang lebar, lagipula ia tak mau merepotkan gegenya.

Sehun yang berada diantara mereka hanya terdiam. Ia menghela nafas kasar lalu melangkah mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan mereka. Sialan! Makinya dalam hati. Ia tidak suka saat Luhannya mengabaikan dirinya, ia tidak suka jika Luhannya pura-pura tak mengenal dirinya. Ia tak suka saat Luhan bergerak menjauhinya dan berdekatan dengan pria lain. Sehun mengepalkan lengannya kuat-kuat. Buncahan emosi terasa mendesak meledak di kepalanya, tapi dengan tenang ia berusaha meredamnya.

Hujan mulai mereda, awan hitam perlahan mulai menyisih pergi dan yang tertinggal hanya rintikan kecil hujan. "Nah sudah reda. Kita bisa pergi bersama." Joongki mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan yang hanya dibalas gelengan kecil dari pria itu.

"Tidak, Joongki-ssi. Lagipula sebentar lagi dia datang. Aku akan menunggunya."

"Apa perlu ku temani?"

"Tak perlu. Kau bisa pulang tanpaku. Terimakasih sebelumnya mau menemaniku."

"Tak masalah. Apapun untuk namja manis sepertimu."

"Terserah." Sahut Luhan malas.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa lagi adik manis." Joongki melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan berdua dengan Sehun yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Oh, manis sekali." Puji Sehun. Sehun lalu melangkah mendekat pada Luhan. "Jalang." Dan berdesis pelan tepat di telinga Luhan kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan dengan langkah lebar miliknya. Sehun mengumpat kesal. Ia mengerang frustasi tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Di satu sisi ia memang menginginkan Luhan kembali, ia ingin merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dan mengatakan semua perasaannya semua penyesalannya tapi di sisi lain ego miliknya terlalu besar untuk mengucapkan kata sakral itu. Pun ia tak suka melihat namja itu mengabaikannya pura-pura tak mengenal dirinya dan berdekatan dengan namja lain tak menganggap Sehun ada , hatinya dongkol dan panas. Satu sembilu tajam terasa mengiris hatinya saat wajah mungil itu berpaling dan tubuh itu menggeser pelan memperlebar jarak.

 _Sialan!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gege." Panggil Luhan pelan, ia melihat Kris berlari-lari kecil kearahnya.

"Apa Gege lama? Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Tak apa, lagipula hujan baru saja reda."

"Ayo pulang, kau pucat Lu. Gege tak mau kau sakit lagi."

"Tak apa, aku kuat. Aku manly ingat? Dan Gege, boleh aku meminta sesuatu darimu?"

"Tentu, kau ingin apa hm?" Tanya Kris pelan sambil mengusap rambut lembut Luhan.

"Gendong aku." Ucapnya manja.

"Eh? Oh... astaga.." Kris tertawa pelan. "Jadi, Luhannie yang manly ini mengapa jadi manja seperti ini hm? Wah, bayi rusa Gege rupanya telah kembali." Lanjutnya disambung degan tawa hangat miliknya.

"Ish Gege! Aku hanya minta digendong, dan kenapa kau cerewet sekali?" Tanya Luhan sengit.

"Baiklah... baiklah... Gege akan mengendong mu. Rusa tampan tak boleh merajuk ingat?" Jawab Kris hangat sambil mengacak surai itu gemas. "Nah, naiklah. Sebelum Gege berubah pikiran."

Luhan naik pada punggung Kris dan melingakarkan kedua tangannya pada leher namja jangkung yang ia panggil Gege itu erat. Sejenak matanya terpejam, ia bersandar pada punggung lebar milik kakaknya. Sisa-sisa hujan yang tertempa cahaya sore begitu menyejukkan dan Luhan kembali terjatuh dalam ketenangan yang menghangatkan.

"Ge.."

"Hm."

"Gege, apa aku menyebalkan?"

"Emm... kau akan bersikap manis jika ada maunya, Lu. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, hm?"

"Tidak." Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Apa Gege membenciku?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Tidak. Tentu tidak. Aku benar-benar menyayangi rusa manja ini. Ya, meskipun terkadang kau menyebalkan dan keras kepala tapi Gege tetap menyayangi rusa manly ini."

"Gege, apa ada yang salah denganku? Apa aku memuakkan? Apa aku merepotkan?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Tidak Luhan. Kau adalah seseorang yang berharga, bagiku, bagi Umma. Kau tak ternilai, kau adalah segalanya bagi kami, aku tidak bisa bayangkan jika saat itu kau pergi meninggalkan kami. Jadi jangan berpikiran seperti itu, arraseo?"

"Tapi kenapa mereka membenciku, ge?" Tanyanya pelan nyaris berbisik.

"Appa, teman-temanku, sahabatku juga... dia." Luhan berucap lirih, matanya menyorot sendu. "Mereka semua membenciku." Bisiknya parau.

"Lupakan mereka. Kau adalah Luhan, tak perduli seperti apa mereka membencimu kau masih punya aku, Umma, Imo, dan Grandma yang menyayangimu. Tetaplah jadi bayi rusa kami, arraseo? Kami menyayangimu. Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu lagi, atau aku adukan pada Umma."

Luhan tersenyum senang. "Aku menyayangimu, Ge!" Serunya keras dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil bergerak heboh dan memeluk Kris lebih erat.

"Ge..." panggil Luhan lagi.

"Hm, ada apa?"

"Aku malu." Ucapnya setengah merajuk sambil membenamkan kepalanya pada leher Kris saat beberapa mahasiswa yang mereka lewati menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Kris tertawa dengan derai hangat di dalamnya. "Aigoo rusaku manis sekali." Goda Kris sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Gege!" Jerit Luhan. "Jangan menggodaku!" Ucapnya tak terima.

"Gege cepatlah, aku sudah tak tahan lagi! Punggungku seperti terbakar laser oleh tatapan mereka!"

"Ne...ne.. ne, Rusa manja ini banyak maunya sekali eoh?"

"Yak! Cepatlah ge! Aku malu!" Bentak Luhan yang dibalas gelak tawa oleh Kris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan sedang bermalas-malasan, seharian ini ia hanya berguling-guling tak jelas di ranjang besarnya. Hari ini jadwalnya memang kosong, jadi yang ia lakukan hanya tidur.

Luhan mendongak, tangan terulur menggapai meja nakas saat mendengar ponsel miliknya bergetar. Luhan dengan malas mengangkat panggilannya dan menyahut dengan gumamam samar.

 _"Aku tak bisa mengerti bahasa aneh mu, bayi rusa."_

"Eh?" Luhan mengernyit heran, satu alisnya terangkat. Luhan lalu melihat layar ponsel miliknya.

"Ah! Imo!" Teriak Luhan senang, melihat nama siapa yang tertera di layar sana. "Maafkan aku! Aku pikir siapa hehehe."

 _"Hah... kau ini."_ Sosok di seberang itu menghela nafas. _"Luhan, Imo dengar kau ada di Seoul. Kenapa tidak kabari Imo?"_ Lanjutnya menuntut.

Luhan nyengir, Luhan lupa untuk mengabari Imo cerewetnya. "Imo maafkan aku~~ aku lupa Imo. Jangan marah padaku nde?" Rajuk Luhan pada Imonya.

 _"Tidak mau! Imo tetap tidak terima. Kau ini baru enam bulan kemarin Imo menjengukmu, dan sudah melupakan Imo? Yang benar saja!"_

"Ayolah Imo~~ maafkan aku nde."

"Imo..."

 _"Tetap tidak mau."_

"Imo.."

 _"Tidak."_

"Imo~~"

 _"Tetap tidak."_

"Nde, baiklah baiklah! Aku akan berkunjung kerumah Imo! Imo jangan menghakimiku seperti ini. Imo jangan marah, Imo membuat Lulu sedih!" Luhan berteriak kesal dengan bibir yang mengerucut sebal dan mata yang menukik tajam.

 _"Hahaha, kali ini Imo yang menang, baby. Kau harus berjanji arraseo? Atau Imo tak mau berhubungan dengan Lulu yang manis lagi!"_

"Ne, aku janji! Imo, berhentilah mengancamku atau aku tidak mau datang!"

 _"Imo tak mau tau, besok kau harus datang. Sampai jumpa lagi Luhannie manis, Imo menyayangimu~~"_ Sosok itu menutup sambungan telponnya, meninggalkan Luhan dengan raut sebal dan kesal miliknya.

. **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan, matanya mengedar memperhatikan sekelilingnya; sebuah gang sempit daerah pinggiran, dari sini dapat Kyungsoo lihat bayangan tinggi gedung-gedung yang berjejer menjulang.

Disini Begitu gelap dan lembab, jalan yang ia tapaki masih basah sisa hujan semalam, dengan bangunan-bangunan kotor dan reot yang memenuhi hampir setiap sudut gang. Terasa begitu sesak; oh jelas ia kini berada disebuah komplek kumuh dengan orang-orang aneh yang di dalamnya.

Tunggu! Teriak Kyungsoo pada sosok pria bermata sipit berpipi chubby yang tak sengaja ia lihat baru saja keluar dari flat kecilnya. Tunggu sebentar. Kau, bukankah kau teman sekamar Luhan? Tanyanya lagi.

Oh, aku Do Kyungsoo. Salam Kyungsoo cepat saat ia melihat sosok di hadapannya mengernyit heran melihat kearahnya. aku teman Luhan.

Oh, maaf ada apa memanggilku? balas sosok itu.

Sebenarnya ada sesuatu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan. Dan ini mengenai Luhan, aku pikir karena kau teman sekamarnya dulu kau mungkin mengetahuinya.

"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan aku Xiumin. Kau benar aku memang teman sekamar Luhan. Sosok itu melangkah mendekat menghampiri Kyungsoo. Tapi itu dulu. Lanjutnya. Sebelum ia Pergi menghilang entah kemana. Dan sejak saat itu aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi.

"Benarkah? Tapi dalam satu minggu ini aku pernah melihat Luhan. Aku pikir karena dulu ia tinggal disini ia akan kembali kesini. Kyungsoo menunduk sejenak lalu kembali menatap sosok Xiumin. Tapi apa kau tau apa yang terjadi pada Luhan sebelum ia pergi dari sini?

Aku tidak tau, yang aku tau malam itu setelah aku pulang kerja aku tidak melihat Luhan; padahal saat itu dia sedang sakit dan sedang beristirahat. Aku menunggu dia pulang tapi dia tak datang-datang, aku mencarinya tapi dia tak ada bahkan semua barang-barang miliknya masih tertinggal di kamarnya. Hingga suatu hari aku mendapat pesan dari Luhan bahwa ia kini sedang berada di kampung halamannya, aku mencoba menghubungi dirinya tapi ia tak bisa dihubungi kembali.

Begitukah? Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu yang lain, apa Luhan pernah bercerita sesuatu padamu?

Ah, maaf jika aku banyak bertanya, aku hanya tidak tau harus menghubungi siapa lagi. Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunduk.

Hahaha tak apa, aku tidak keberatan. Xiumin tertawa hangat, ia melangkah dan merangkul Kyungsoo. Tak perlu kaku seperti itu, santailah. Ah bagaimana jika kita berbincang didalam saja.

Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil. "Tak perlu aku hanya akan merepotkanmu. "Ia menatap Xiumin dan tersenyum hangat. "Disini saja, tak apa. Lagipula aku hanya sebentar."

"Emm... baiklah, tak apa. Tadi kau bertanya apa Luhan pernah bercerita padaku, ya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ah, tunggu dulu! Apa kau teman Luhan yang selalu menunggunya saat ia bekerja dulu?"

"Ya." Jawab Kyungsoo sedikit ragu. "Aku temannya yang itu."

"Ohh, lama tak melihatmu!" Ujarnya senang. "Ya, meskipun aku tidak tau banyak tentangmu, aku hanya tau dari Luhan." Ia tertawa manis dengan pipi bulat yang mengembang dan kedua mata yang menyipit lucu. "Dulu Luhan sering bercerita padaku, tentang kau; satu-satunya sahabat di sekolah Luhan yang mau berteman dengannya juga tentang seseorang yang Luhan sukai."

"Apa Luhan pernah bercerita lagi?"

"Emm, sepertinya tidak ada." Xiumin memejamkan matanya sambil berusaha mengingat. "Ah, pernah! Waktu itu sedang tengah malam, dan aku melihat Luhan menangis."

Kyungsoo tertegun, apakah dia yang membuat Luhan menangis saat itu. "Kenapa dia menangis?" Tanya Kyungsoo, namja mungil itu meremas pegangan tas ransel miliknya. "Apa karena seseorang yang disukainya, atau karena kejadian di sekolah?"

"Sepertinya tidak keduanya, Luhan bilang ia sedih karena merindukan keluarganya. Disini ia merasa sendiri dan sebatang kara, ayahnya bahkan tak mau menatap kearahnya. Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu Luhan sakit dan ia menghilang."

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia menatap Xiumin yang kini mengenakan kemeja hitam panjang dan celana jins berwarna navy. Wajahnya memang manis dengan kesan oriental yang begitu khas; pipi bulat, mata sipit, hidung bangir, bibir tipis dan perawakan yang kecil berisi.

"Apa kau tau dimana kampung halamannya, atau dimana tempat ia tinggal?"

Xiumin menggeleng, "aku tak tau, tapi tak lama ini aku bertemu Luhan. Kami memang sempat berbincang sebentar namun tak lama ia kembali pergi."

"Ada lagi?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya tidak. Hanya itu."

. **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini hari minggu, sesuai janji dengan Imo cerewetnya Luhan akan berkunjung hari ini. Kini ia berdiri di hadapan cermin seukuran tubuhnya. Ia mengenakan sweater tebal berwarna marun yang menenggelamkan tubuhnya, kakinya mengenakan celana berbahan denim berwarna putih dengan sepatu kets berwarna pastel.

"Adik Gege sudah tampan, mau pergi kemana?" Kris muncul dari pintu dan merangkul Luhan.

"Gege~~. Gege tau, Imo kemarin mengancamku karena aku tak mengabari dia bahwa aku ada di Seoul. Ish, menyebalkan sekali."

"Hahaha, adik Gege jangan merajuk seperti itu. Itulah nasibmu mempunyai Imo secerewet dia." Kris terkekeh pelan, tangannya terulur mengusap kepala Luhan gemas. Sebenarnya Imo yang dibicarakan, adalah sahabat Ummanya dulu. Ia juga baru saling mengenal dua tahun yang lalu, saat Luhan sakit dan keadaaannya memeburuk. Imonya begitu menyayangi Luhan dan menganggap Luhan seperti anaknya sendiri, tak banyak yang Kris tau tentang Imonya yang satu itu tapi yang terpenting mereka; Imo dan suaminya peduli pada Luhan.

"Memang kau tau dimana letak rumahnya? Gege antar ya?"

"Tak perlu." Luhan menjawab singkat sembari sibuk menyingkirkan lengan Kris. "Aku tau, Imo mengirimkan alamatnya untukku. Jadi Gege tak perlu secerewet itu."

"Tetap saja. Kau, Gege antar." Ucap Kris mutlak. "Memang kau tau arahnya? Gege ingatkan ya, kau itu buta arah dan selalu tersesat. Apa kau ingin Gege digantung Umma karena membiarkan rusa keras kepalanya berkeliaran?"

"Ish, aku tidak seperti itu! Gege berlebihan!" Luhan medumel kesal, ia meraih tas ransel miliknya sambil melangkah keluar. "Aku akan berangkat, tak perlu Gege antar." Ia berjalan cepat menuruni tangga, berjalan cepat menuju pintu apartemen mereka. "Aku berani sendiri, Gege ingat aku pernah hidup dan tumbuh di Seoul, aku sudah terbiasa dan aku cukup tau. Jadi, Gege jangan berlebihan, atau aku tendang kaki Gege."

"Aku pergi dulu. Jangan mengikutiku atau aku marah, aku akan kembali sebelum malam. Jadi Gege sampai jumpa, aku menyayangimu." Luhan mengecup pipi Kris singkat dan dengan cepat berlari keluar sambil menenteng tas gendong miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berdiri di sebuah pintu rumah megah yang tinggi menjulang; dan yang menyebalkannya berkebalikan dengan tubuh pendek ekhm maksudnya mungil, miliknya. Ia berdiri dengan mata menyipit senang, sesekali ia menengok kearah kaca dan bergumam pelan mengagumi betapa tampan dirinya. Luhan kembali memencet bel, sudah hampir dua menit ia berdiri dan belum ada tanda-tanda siapapun; padahal saat ia berjalan masuk melewati gerbang, ahjussi penjaga gerbang mengatakan jika Chullie Imo ada di dalam. Luhan kembali memencet bel, lalu melangkah pelan berdiri di depan kaca jendela dan bersiul takjub.

"Tampan seperti biasanya." Ucapnya bangga. "Nah Luhan, mari buat Imo mu bertekuk lutut pada keponakan gagahnya."

Luhan kembali melihat kearah pintu. Tak ada siapapun, ia berdecak kesal apa ia harus menerobos masuk dan berteriak-teriak memanggil Imonya, sepertinya tidak Luhan masih mengerti soal _manner_. Luhan mendumel sebal, dalam hati ia menghitung aba-aba satu dua, satu dua dan siap mengambil ancang-ancang menekan bel dengan penuh semangat dan tempo yang cepat. Namun sayang saat akan melakukannya pintu tiba-tiba terbuka lebar menampilkan sosok pemuda berwajah datar yang menatapnya dingin.

"Oh.." Luhan berucap kikuk, dengan cepat ia kembali pada posisi semula. Luhan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya saat sosok dihadapannya memandangnya tajam penuh intimidasi. "Sepertinya aku salah rumah, maafkan aku. Aku pergi."

"Jangan melangkah kemanapun." Ucap Sehun mutlak. Sebenarnya Sehun cukup terkejut melihat sosok yang berada dihadapannya, tadinya ia kesal dan siap memerahi siapapun yang memencet bel rumah miliknya tidak sabar. Namun apa yang dia lihat. Oh, sungguh. "Apa maksudmu menggangguku di hari minggu yang tenang ini? Bukankah kau akan berkencan dengan lelaki Song itu, tapi mengapa kau berada di hadapan mukaku saat ini?"

"Tak tahu malu." Cibirnya.

Luhan menunduk, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat, tidak tidak lagi. Cukup. Cukup, ia tak mau kalah lagi oleh perasaannya. Menghela nafas pelan lalu menatap Sehun dengan tenang. "Tak ada niatan sama sekali bagiku untuk mengganggu hari anda tuan Oh Sehun yang terhormat," Luhan berdesis pelan. "Aku hanya berada di tempat yang salah di waktu yang salah. Jangan menatapku rendah seperti aku budak hewanmu, jika kau menilaiku rendah seperti itu lalu bagaimana dengan mu yang masih bergantung pada mahluk rendah ini."

"Kau.." desis Sehun keras.

"Maaf mengganggu dan menodai hari indah anda, Oh Sehun. Ah dan bukankah kau juga memiliki acara kencan dengan sahabatku, aku tidak akan menggangu lebih. Aku pergi." Ucap Luhan datar, saat ia berbalik dan siap melangkah menjauh suara lengkingan tajam menghentikan dirinya.

"Yak! Mau pergi kemana kau anak nakal!" Sosok wanita paruh baya itu berucap dari dalam rumah sana. "Berhenti disitu! Sudah membuat Imo menunggu dan kau pergi begitu saja, dasar rusa China!" Heechul sosok yang berteriak, heboh kini berdiri di depan pintu diantara Sehun dan Luhan.

"Dan Oh Sehun, mengapa kau mengusirnya pergi? Kau ini ingin Umma apakan hn?" Tanyanya mengancam.

Heechul kembali menatap Luhan dan memekik heboh. "Luhan! Astaga!" Heechul memeluk Luhan erat, begitu erat. "Imo begitu merindukanmu. Kau semakin hari semakin manis saja, kau memang _sweet cotton candy_ -ku." Ujarnya senang.

"Nah Luhan, masuklah. Sebenarnya Imo agak ragu kau bisa sampai di sini tanpa tersesat, dan ingin mengirim supir untukmu tapi kau malah menolaknya mentah-mentah. Ah! Dan Luhan kenalkan ini putra Imo, ia memang menyebalkan dan kelebihannya hanya terletak pada parasnya. Dan namanya Oh Sehun."

Sehun mendengus pelan, dalam hati ia mengumpat kesal mengapa Luhan selalu datang disaat yang tidak tepat, disaat ia belum siap dan yakin dengan hatinya.

"Apakah sebelumnya kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Heechul.

"Tidak." Jawab Luhan cepat. "Kami mungkin pernah tinggal di kota yang sama untuk beberapa tahun. Tapi tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya. Terlalu banyak orang yang datang dan pergi, aku jadi tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengingatnya lebih."

"Oh, baiklah." Heechul mengangguk paham. "Aku mengerti." Heechul merangkul bahu Luhan dan mengelus-ngelus kepala Luhan lembut.

"Nah, ayo masuklah."

.

.

.

"Luhan"

"Ne Imo." Luhan menjawab pelan, kini mereka semua sedang berada di meja pantry dengan Luhan yang duduk memperhatikan Imonya memasak dan Sehun yang duduk terdiam menjauh dari keduanya; Sehun dipaksa oleh Ummanya untuk tidak pergi dan tetap menemani Luhan.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibumu?"

"Umma, baik Imo. Ia sedang menangani proyeknya di Jeju."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?"

"Aku sama baiknya Imo, aku terlampau baik bahkan untuk menendang tungkai seseorang. Dan Imo, aku kini kembali bergabung dengan tim sepak bola. Ya, meskipun hanya duduk di bangku cadangan."

"Tak apa Chagiya, jangan terlalu lelah. Dan emm, bagaimana dengan dia. Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya."

"Dia?" Luhan menaikan alisnya. "Dia yang mana Imo?"

"Appa mu tentu saja, Lu."

"Belum Imo." Luhan menunduk. "Aku belum bertemu dengannya. Belum, mungkin takan pernah." Ucapnya getir. "Appa membenciku, ia takan mungkin mau bertemu dengan ku." Lirih Luhan serak.

"Hei jangan sedih seperti itu." Heechul berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan memeluk Luhan. "Aku akan menendang bokong si brengsek itu, jika aku kembali bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana bisa ia kejam padamu, ia tak mempedulikan mu. Yifan bahkan sudah tak sudi lagi berurusan dengannya."

"Tapi Imo, dia Appa ku."

"Kau bisa menganggap Hangeng Appa mu juga, dia sangat menyayangimu. Dan Lulu juga bisa anggap Imo sebagai Umma kedua." Heechul mengusap helai rambut Luhan, ia tersenyum melihat rambut lembut itu sudah mulai memanjang, menyisirnya pelan lalu mengecup kening Luhan. "Jangan sedih, ada Chullie Umma disini." Bisiknya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Oh astaga! Aku lupa!" Teriak Heechul tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku lupa, jika aku harus pergi hari ini." Heechul berseru panik. "Maafkan Umma, Umma tapi Umma harus pergi."

"Sekarang?" Tanya Luhan ragu.

"Ya, aku akan pergi. Luhan tetaplah disini, tunggu Umma hingga Umma pulang."

"Dan kau Oh Sehun." Teriaknya pada Sehun sembari tangan sibuk membereskan pekerjaannya. "Jangan kemana-mana. Temani Luhan, Umma akan kembali sebelum jam makan malam tiba."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hening.

Hanya hening yang tercipta diantara keduanya. Luhan masih duduk dengan bahu tegang di sofa tengah selepas Heechul pergi. Sehun pun sama hanya berdiri terdiam menatap datar sosok yang berada di hadapannya. Sehun sampai sekarang belum mengerti, mengapa ibunya terlihat begitu dekat dengan Luhan?

"Konyol." Sehun berucap datar. "Sebenarnya apa maksudmu Luhan?"

Sehun melangkah menghampiri Luhan, berdiri menjulang di hadapan namja mungil itu. Ia lalu berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh ragu paras indah Luhan. Dadanya bergemuruh keras melihat bola mata jernih yang begitu bening polos dan indah.

Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Dulu. Dulu dialah yang paling sering membuat mata indah itu memerah dengan derai kesakitan. Membuatnya nanar dengan penuh luka, membuatnya nanar dengan rasa kecewa. Dulu ialah yang paling sering membalik lengkungan indah senyuman manis itu, membuatnya terluka dan membantingnya keras dengan kejam; itu yang selalu Sehun lakukan padanya. Ia menginginkan Luhan, ia kehilangan sosok mungil itu dan ia merindukan sentuhan halusnya senyuman manisnya juga limpahan kasihnya. Tapi, apakah Sehun pantas?

Ia menatap dalam, wajahnya ia sejajarkan dengan Luhan. Tangannya mengusap halus pipi tembam yang dihiasi rona memerah.

"Apa aku menyakiti mu?" Bisiknya parau, wajahnya semakin mendekat hingga kening dan hidung mereka saling bertubrukkan.

"Ya." Jawab Luhan serak, dengan suara bergetar.

"Apa aku terlambat?"

"Ya." Luhan menjawab dengan suara yang nyaris menghilang, ia berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan isakan yang nyaris lolos dari bibirnya.

"Dulu. Dulu sekali, aku ingin kau melihatku menganggapku ada dan mengakui keberadaanku." Luhan lalu terdiam, matanya memanas. Ia bernapas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengendalikan diri. "Aku ingin kau ada untukku aku ingin kau ada di sisiku aku ingin bangga karena kau telah memilihku."

Luhan memejamkan matanya, keningnya beradu dengan kening Sehun. Samar-samar ia mulai terisak. "Tapi kau tak pernah mau melihatku. Tak pernah sudi menganggapku. Tak pernah ada untukku. Kau selalu menikamku, mengangkat ku tinggi-tinggi lalu menjatuhkannya tanpa perasaan. Kau yang memilihku, tapi kau juga yang menyingkirkanku. Kau bahkan lebih peduli pada dia dibandingkan aku, kau bahkan pergi bersamanya meninggalkan aku."

Luhan menangis, ia benar-benar tak tau lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dadanya sesak dan hatinya kembali terluka.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Bisik Sehun lirih tepat ditelinga Luhan. Luhan membuka matanya, menatap Sehun dalam dengan kedua netra jernih basahnya.

"Pergi." Lirih Luhan. "Pergi, jangan menggangguku. Pergi jangan datang padaku."

"Tapi kau yang datang kembali. Jangan egois."

"Jika seperti itu biarkan aku egois. Kau juga egois, jadi kita impas." Tangan Luhan memegang lembut tangan Sehun yang berada di wajahnya. "Biarkan aku egois. Biarkan kita sama-sama egois. Mari kita buat semua menjadi mudah, aku kau dan Kyungsoo anggaplah kita tak pernah bertemu, anggaplah kita tak saling mengenal. Jangan menyapaku, jangan memanggilku lagi. Karena kita tak mengenal satu sama lain."

"Kau egois."

"Ya." Jawab Luhan tercekat. "Begitu juga kau."

"Setelah ini, biarkan aku pergi bebas tanpa ikatan. Biarkan aku hidup dengan tenang, dengan semestinya tanpa bayang-bayang kalian."

"Aku pergi." Ucapnya pelan berbisik. "Aku mencintaimu." Dan dengan bergetar Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun pelan. Mengecupnya lembut sebelum akhirnya mendorong pria itu menjauh. "Selamat tinggal." Lirihnya lalu beranjak pergi mengambil tas ranselnya dan menangis terisak.

Ia berlari dengan air mata yang mengalir deras, ia berlari dengan iskan yang lolos sempurna dari bibirnya, ia berlari menangis membiarkan Sehun berdiri mematung seperti orang bodoh melihat kepergiannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halo... hai hai hai..

I'm back...

Maafkan saya.. yang menelantarkan ni ff nyampe berjamur berdebu dan kapalan. Tapi sumpah nih oseh sama Luhan hubungannya rumit sekali, nah ekeh yang jomblo sejati tau apa soal beginian... bener deh, tiap bikin ff suka mentok d bagian percintaannya... saya kalo soal asmara itu nilainya big nol, jadi w seperti ini... dikit dikit wb dikit dikit mentok apalagi ini intrik permasalahannya soal cinta dan perasaan beuh tusuk aja ekeh.. ekeh iklas..

Dan yang kemarin kenapa Sehun kaya gitu soalnya Sehun kesel kenapa Luhan gak mau melihat kearahnya dan pura-pura tak mengenal Sehun...

Dan ini cerita apa?! Suwer receh sekali... kalo bikin ff suka g pede, ngeliat ff olang2 pada top cer, nah milik saya... huhuhu menyedihkan. Saya mau minta masukannya dong dari reader-nim semua sebagai penulis (ya meskipun receh) saya harus bagaimana? Saya masih belajar, dan belum mateng bikin kaya ginian... saya masih hijau...

Dan kayanya, next chap bakalan ada sindir-sindiran panas-panasan dan kompor-komporan dan yang paling penting bakalan ada cinta jajaran genjang 0:)... Oh ya dan mengenai pasangan lulu itu mendingan mana menurut reader-nim Joongki apa Jongin..? minta pendapatnya ya...

Dan saya turut berduka cita, atas berpulangnya kak Leon aka Death Sugar.. gak nyangka bisa secepet itu :(, maafkan aku eoni yang masih punya hutang ff padamu, makasih juga eoni udah membuat cerita manis yang membekas.. semoga semua amalan mu di terima disisiNya dan semoga engkau tenang dialam sana..

Selamat jalan eoni, karya mu akan slalu ku kenang... we love you...

.

.

.

Makasih mungkin hanya itu, maaf kalo A/n nya kepanjangan...

See you next chap..


End file.
